HEADACHES
by SpiderKateCriminalMind
Summary: Dr Spencer Reid's migranes have turned into something much worse. He has a terrible illness and he cant help but feel useless to his team, which is why he helps them figure out their case even when his illness gets progressively worse. COPYRIGHT Of this idea and my OCs is mine. I own them.
1. Chapter 1: Pilot, whats up with Reid?

I do not own criminal minds, although I wished I owned myself a Spencer Reid... BTW First fanfiction, would appreciate reviews for what I should do and what I did wrong! No flames please, I dont appreciate insults. THIS IS NOT A SLASH!

...HEADACHES...

The headaches were getting worse. Well that was one way of putting it because his head felt like it was splitting in two. He felt nauseous and he just wanted some sleep for once. As Reid walked through the bullpen toward his desk, a dizzy spell took over him. The world looked like it turned upside down. There was a smash and the dizziness stopped. Reid looked down and noticed he dropped his coffee. He tore his eyes away from the mess and looked straight into the eyes of Derek Morgan.

"You okay, kid?" He asked Spencer as he dropped down to pick up the glass pieces.

"Yeah, I just, uh, got caught up in a thought." Spencer admitted sheepishly. Thankfully no one had noticed the completely spaced out look in his eyes.

"Really? Cause to me, it looked like you were going to pass out." Derek said from underneath Spencer, "Would you mind helping me with these?"

"Yeah, it's my mess anyhow." Reid complied as he kneeled down to help his colleague. Once they finished cleaning up, Hotch called them into the conference room for a case. There was an old case being reopened, they named it the 13 spree killer. He would drug and kidnap 13 girls, sexually assault them and mark them with a number from 1 to 13. He didn't rape them until he killed them, which would be with a knife and then he would brand them with their numbers. The case was in Maine so Hotch told them to grab their stuff, wheels were up in 30.

On the plane when they first took off, Reid felt like he was going to rip out his hair from the pain in his head. Thankfully he was hiding behind his sunglasses since the plane was bright.

"So this unsub takes the girls at night and kills one every 13 days. Do you think he is obsessive compulsive?" Ashley Seaver, the new FBI agent asked.

"Thats a possibility." Morgan answered, "Hey Reid, what do you think?" Reid didn't answer; he just kept looking down at his hands, willing himself not to throw up.

"Reid? Reid!" Rossi called. Spencer looked up but sadly it was too much motion for his stomach to handle.

"Excuse me..." Reid mumbled before quickly rushing into the airplane washroom. Once inside he threw up miserably into the toilet. After he was finished that bout of nausea, the plane hit some turbulence which again left him helpless to his weakened stomach. It took him a few seconds to realize someone was calling his name.

"Kid! Open this door or I swear I will break it down!" He heard Morgan shout.

"Reid are you alright?" He also heard Hotch say. Slowly and unsteadily Spencer flushed his stomach contents away and stood up to unlock the door. When the two agents took in Reid's flushed appearance, the sweat soaking through his shirt and the fact he could barely stand, they knew something was wrong.

"I'm fine..." Spencer mumbled before he lost all strength in his legs and he crumpled. Thankfully Morgan caught him.

"Whoa, easy there pretty boy." With Morgan's help Spencer managed to get over to the jet's sofa. Once he flopped down onto it he immediately let out a contented sigh. Hotch knelt down and felt his forehead.

"Reid you have a fever, why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Hotch asked.

"Didn't know I was, just kept having really bad migraines, didn't think it was sickness..." Spencer mumbled falling out of consciousness.

"Reid? Reid!" Was the last thing he heard before slipping into a restless and feverish sleep.

...

The first thing he noticed was he was in a bed, and a very comfortable one at that. That's when he heard the talking.

"I think he's waking up." A voice close to him said. Spencer tried to shift his position which resulted in a pain through his muscles. He groaned from the unexpected feeling.

"Kid, you with us?" He heard Morgan ask.

"M'rgan?" Reid slurred, trying to open his eyes. Once he did, he instantly regretted it because the room started tilting, causing his stomach to churn.

"Gonna, throw up..." Spencer moaned.

"Someone get that bucket!" Just as he leaned over the bed to vomit, a bucket was placed under his mouth. He painfully threw up a few times before falling back listlessly into the pillows.

"You okay?" Morgan asked quietly. Spencer turned and rolled his eyes at him.

"Do I look OK?" He sarcastically spit back, "Where am I anyway?"

"We had to take you straight to the hotel, after you passed out on the plane back there. Oh by the way, in case you don't remember, you threw up 4 more times on the plane and you were pretty out of it." David Rossi answered.

"Wha'dya mean by outa it?" Spencer mumbled, barely listening yet hoping he didn't do something extremely embarrassing.

"Well you kept mumbling something about not being weak and how shiny Morgan's head can be at times."  
>"Don't forget how he said that Las Vegas isn't all that and the sign should be bigger, something about streaking down the strip and chess."<p>

Spencer stared at them, shocked that he said all that and couldn't remember half of it. All he could remember was the blinding pain in his head, puking up everything in his stomach and falling asleep on the couch. He quickly did a surveillance of the room he was in. It was actually pretty nice, there were two beds so he assumed he was sharing with Morgan and the entire team was with him.

"Why are you all here? What about the case?" Spencer asked, trying not to move around too much for fear of vomiting.

"Actually we just got here. Its 7 pm, Reid." Hotch informed him. He stared wide eyed at his team. That much time had already passed?

"Was I asleep the entire time?"  
>"Yep, we all took turns coming here to look after you. You had one hell of a nap time, pretty boy." Derek answered while ruffling Reid's hair.<p>

"So, what did you guys find out?" Spencer questioned but started feeling very lethargic.

"Well we found out that he has and had a signature; he's started kidnapping girls again, all the age of 16. We think there might be more than..."

"Hotch, the kid's asleep." Rossi, said while smiling. Hotch looked down at Reid and saw the innocence of a sleeping child. In a strange way he reminded him of Jack.

"Well we should get out of your way then Morgan." Rossi said, leading Hotch out the door.

"Goodnight Morgan." Hotch muttered as he left with Dave.

"Well, kid, it's just me and you now." Morgan muttered smiling down at the sleeping form of Spencer Reid. Before going to sleep Morgan checked the entire perimeter of the room, locking doors and windows, a habit he had gotten into ever since joining the bureau.

...

"_Take the drugs; you know you want to..." Adam said to Spencer in Tobias's shack._

"_NO!" Spencer moaned back. Just then Tobias, Charles and Raphael walked in and all were carrying Dilaudid and a syringe._

"_NO LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY!" Spencer was yelling._

"Reid? Spencer! Hey wake up! Kid it's Morgan, wake up!" Derek said while pinning Spencer's flailing arms to his side. He was flailing and was in so much agony.

"HELP!" Spencer shouted. Then there was a stinging pain across his cheek. His eyes snapped open and he saw Morgan standing over him with a worried look. There was a pain coursing through Spencer's body, he felt like his skin was on fire and his head was splitting his entire body in half. He moaned in pain and threw up over the side of the bed. The door flew open suddenly revealing Hotch, Rossi, and Ashley.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked immediately rushing to Reid's side.

"The kid was having a nightmare I had to slap him to wake him up, but he's so hot." Morgan said, "Rossi, get some ice from the fridge!"

"On it." Rossi said, rushing over to the mini fridge with Seaver following closely behind.

"So... much... pain." Spencer choked out between clenched teeth.

"Shhhh, Reid you're going to be okay." Morgan muttered while trying to calm the kid down.

"Morgan, we should call an ambulance." Hotch said.

"No... I'm... fine..." Spencer muttered, "I don need hospidal. Jus some sleep."

"Reid? Spencer, wake up!" Morgan yelled, shaking his young colleague.

"S-stop." Spencer stuttered breathlessly. Just then another bout of pain wracked through his body. He cried out in pain and then everything went black.

...

The first noise he noticed was the beeping. The second was the shuffling around and murmured talking of people around him. The third thing was the unimaginable pain in his head.

"Are you sure we shouldn't give him any pain meds?" The blond nurse asked Derek. Amongst hearing those words, Spencer's eyes shot open.

"I would say that's a definite no, Miss." Derek told her, motioning to the stunned form of Dr. Spencer Reid. With that she nodded and left the room, which left Derek, Penelope and Spencer in the room.

"Thanks." Spencer croaked out.

"Aw my poor baby! Are you still in pain?" Penelope asked rushing to Reid's side.

"Too much noise." He groaned, closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the light. His head was in unimaginable pain and his entire body felt like someone had chopped it apart and glued it back together.

"What happened?" Reid asked while squinting in the light.

"Well, you spiked a fever of 105.6 degrees so we took you to the hospital. And guess what? You're sick with a terrible case of the flu." Morgan answered. Reid looked like hell, his cheeks were flushed and that was the only color on his pale face. The circles under his eyes looked very dark and his eyes just looked completely glazed over.

"Do I... ugh m' gonna' be sick again.." Spencer muttered as the room started tilting. Derek reached for the dish that was used specifically for these events and thrust it under Spencer's mouth. He threw up all that was left in his stomach and slowly fell back into the pillows, wincing from the pain in his muscles. He looked at all the concerned faces of his colleagues. He smiled a little.

"Guys, I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2: A flu? You got to be kidding

"_Guys I'm fine."_

"Yeah that's exactly why you had a killer fever." Morgan replied rolling his eyes. It took almost all his restraint from not locking the kid up away from all the horrors he sees on a daily basis, and now he gets sick. It seemed to the entire team that it was always Reid who got hurt, sick, kidnapped and whatever else done to him. It was always Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Seriously, I am fine. It's just the flu and statistically it will only last a week or less. You guys shouldn't worry about me so much." Spencer replied leaning back into the hospital bed. Soon after that was said the doctor walked in with a clip board in hand.

"Hello Mr. Reid..." He started but was cut off.

"Dr. Reid." Penelope and Derek corrected.

"Right of course, Dr. Reid. My diagnosis is that your fine, all your symptoms point to a bad case of the flu. Your fever was a little out of the ordinary but it was just a complication. You should be feeling better in a few days and you must remember to drink lots of fluids and get lots of rest. But I am pretty sure your colleagues here will make sure of that." The doctor lectured.

"Does that mean he can go?" Garcia asked brightly.

"Yes it does. He just needs to fill out the paper work to leave and then you can take him back to, well wherever you're staying."

"Thank you Doctor..."

"Michaels. Oh also, if his fever spikes or he cannot stop vomiting bring him back here immediately." He handed Morgan the paper work to be filled out and took it back as soon as Morgan was finished. Then he walked briskly out the door.

"Alright kid, let's get you back to the hotel." Morgan muttered but quickly noticed Reid had fallen back to sleep.

"Reid? Come on my doll you got to wake up so we can get you back to the hotel." Penelope muttered shaking the unconscious form of Spencer Reid. His eyes fluttered open but they were a little glassy because of the strength of his still high fever.

"I'm awake..." He muttered while Derek helped him out of the bed. He handed Reid his clothes and waited while Reid went to the washroom to change. Garcia had gone to pull the car around.

Reid walked out of the washroom fully changed and ready to go, except for the fact he was extremely light headed and dizzy. As Spencer walked his way over to where Morgan stood in wait, he stumbled. Morgan caught him before he hit the ground.

"Woah there pretty boy, you okay?"

"Yeah, just dizzy and tired and...and tired." Reid slurred out. Morgan threw his arm around Reid's waist and took Reid's arm around his shoulder and started supporting his weight. As they walked past the reception desk Morgan noticed Dr. Michaels was arguing with someone quite furiously over the phone. Morgan tried to hear more but quickly noticed Reid was falling asleep again. Slowly the duo made their way to the waiting SUV, Morgan put Reid in the back seat and got into the front himself.

"Are you sure he's okay?" Penelope asked, while looking at Reid through the rear view mirror. He looked positively dreadful. His hair was matted down to his forehead from the fever, the dark circles under his eyes were even more pronounced, and he was deathly pale except for the red staining his face and neck.

"He's a fighter, he'll be fine." Morgan muttered back although he was worried himself.

Suddenly Reid started coughing in the back seat, Morgan reached for the water bottle Penelope bought and reached back to give it to his now awake colleague.

"Thanks..." Reid mumbled while gulping down some water. It started to make his stomach churn though, and he started swallowing convulsively.

"Kid are you okay?" Morgan asked as he reached for the bucket they had brought along with them just in case. Reid shook his head and stuttered out something along the lines of I'm going to throw up. Morgan quickly handed the bucket back to him where he threw up the little amount of food he had at the hospital. Slowly and unsurely he lowered the bucket and looked up. Both Morgan's and Garcia's eyes were on him.

"I don't like this." He muttered, "And uh... where do I put this?" He asked pointedly to his puke bucket.

"I got it Reid." Morgan said taking it out of his hands and putting it inside a plastic bag. Reid eyes were even more glazed than before and he was starting to sink into the seat.

"When are we going to get back to the hotel?" He asked as his eyes started shutting.

"5 minutes or so, we shall get you into a nice cozy bed soon mini man." Garcia answered. She quickly looked back to see Spencer fall into a feverish sleep. She sighed, the next few days were going to be hell on him, and possibly worse for the team because of how he always refused special treatment.


	3. Chapter 3: The nagging thought

K so sorry I haven't updated in so long. But I have some great news! I am practically done school so that means I can start writing like a mad woman! A few more weeks yay! Anyhoo, This chapter contains some drug references; I warn you now, weelllll technically so did chapter 1 but that was like the pilot. Also once I am finished this story I'm thinking about writing a Reid on drugs story, yes no maybe so? You never know! OH and there's swearing and mentions of rape, but its only stuff you would have heard on the show anyhow! ONTO THE CHAPTER!

...

It was starting to get disorienting. Spencer just could not remember how he got back to the hotel and into the bed. He couldn't even remember what the doctor said, something about the flu maybe? But that couldn't be right, his symptoms may be like the flu but they were far too harsh. Spencer tried to search his brain for what he could have, although he kept coming up blank. Soon his feverish mind was too tired to even try to think and he fell back to sleep once again.

Morgan watched as Spencer tossed in his sleep restlessly. He would mutter a few words every now and then but would never wake up. Morgan shook his head as he tried to return to his work. The kid was going to be fine, he knew that but Reid was always getting into situations like this. The first really bad one was in Georgia when he was kidnapped by Tobias Hankle. Tortured and drugged for 2 days before the team finally he found him. That was the worst one, the one that lasted the longest time to get over. Sure Reid was infected with anthrax and was shot, but emotionally the Georgia case was the most taxing. The team wasn't ever sure or not, but they had guessed Reid was shooting up with Dilaudid. He had been an emotional wreck for weeks and treated the team like dirt. When he talked to Gideon things seemed to get better, but worse for Spencer. He would come to work looking like he hadn't slept at all, he would run off to the washroom at odd times and he never ate. They all just thought that maybe he came down with the flu; no one wanted to say maybe he was going through withdrawals. They knew somewhere in the back of their heads that Reid had a serious drug problem, they just didn't want to admit it.

A soft knock at the door brought Morgan out of his thoughts. He put down the file he was reading over and went to open the door. He took a quick look through the peep hole and unlocked and opened the door to let Hotch in.

As always Hotch briskly walked into the room, a business like swagger to his step. His face held barely any emotion, as usual, but you could see concern lying in the depths of his eyes.

"How is he?" Hotch asked as he went to sit down in the chair Morgan had recently occupied.

"The same, he's been having a few nightmares every now and then but he never wakes up." Morgan answered as he gathered up his things. They were all taking care of Reid, but every now and then one agent would switch out with another one. Morgan had switched with Penelope and Hotch was now switching with Hotch.

"That's good, well for what he's going through right now." Hotch muttered looking at his younger colleague as Reid rolled over and mumbled quietly, still not waking up.

"I still think that Doctor's assumptions were wrong. Reid is way too sick to have a cold. Seriously though, there was something off about that doctor, as we were leaving I saw him arguing with someone over the phone. It didn't look like a business call." Morgan ranted.

"You're just worried about Reid. I agree with you about the assumption but you were just looking for the evil in a harmless man who just couldn't help your good friend." Hotch reasoned.

"I guess you're right, you got everything covered here?"

"Yeah, go on, the team needs your help right now." Hotch replied. With that Morgan left and Hotch went over the new notes.

...

At around 6 pm Hotch received a phone call from an angry Morgan.

"Hotchner." Hotch answered.

"He kidnapped another girl and left a note for us." Morgan said in a no nonsense tone.

"A note? What did it say?" He asked, raising from his chair and walking out onto the balcony that was adjacent to the room. He didn't want Reid waking up, the kid needed his rest.

"It said: '1 down, 12 to go. Your team cannot win, especially when a very valued member is rendered useless. I hope he gets better, wish him well for me. Love Mr. 13.' That son of a bitch is taunting us." Morgan growled.

"You're right; the question we need to figure out is why. Why did he send us this note, why did he take another girl after all these years, why he never got caught...?" Hotch questioned, thinking of the answers himself. It was hard though, the original case file didn't have much for them to go on. All of the bodies of the first 13 girls were recovered except for number 13. They didn't have any idea what this unsub was doing.

In the room while Hotch was on the phone with Morgan, Reid started to stir in his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around for whoever was babysitting him. He may have been passed out most of the day but he knew the team would be watching over him no matter what. His throat was extremely dry and sore, he looked to the bedside table for some water but the lamp on the table was on, blinding him with pain from his ever present headache. Spencer shielded his eyes and rolled onto his side facing the opposite direction. His entire body was in pain, he was freezing yet his skin felt like it was burned, his throat hurt, he felt nauseated and he was fatigued.

Suddenly he heard Hotch talking to someone outside. It sounded like it was about the case, and Hotch sounded weary, something bad must have happened Reid figured.

"You think there are two unsubs?" he heard Hotch ask. Whoever was on the phone replied to him and took a while too.

"But why would they take another girl Morgan? If they wanted to be sure of their freedom they wouldn't have done that." So it was Morgan he was talking to.

"That makes sense. He's a showman, he wants people to know it's him and be afraid. Then the partner is most likely someone with a mental health problem just following along for the fun. That probably means that the partner has killed other people that Mr. 13, as he likes to call himself, hadn't been involved with." Hotch stopped talking and was listening again.

Reid started to sit up in bed, his mind racing. There was obviously two unsubs, which is why the girls that were taken seemed like they were killed with two different . The drugs were a signature of one of them and the branding was the signature of the other. The rape was probably a signature too. Spencer threw off the covers and tried to stand up. He could see Hotch on the balcony, deep into conversation with Morgan. The room was tilting at odd angles as he unsteadily got to his feet. Hotch had left his case file on the chair that was across from the bed. Reid needed to see that case file; it had the new notes in it. Reid felt extremely light headed and dizzy, once again he thought about how the doctor might be wrong about his condition. He threw aside that thought and started to unsteadily make his way over to the vacated chair. He held onto the bed for support, slowly shuffling all the while trying to stay upright. There was a large gap between the chair and the bed, Reid eyed the space wearily. He really didn't want to pass out, but he had to check if he was right about the pattern forming in his head.

Outside Hotch was completely oblivious to what Spencer was doing. He was too busy focusing on what Morgan was saying about the case.

"Alright Morgan, call Garcia and tell her to search up all old abuse cases that are similar, tell her to go back at least 13 years." Hotch ordered. Morgan acknowledged and hung up.

Suddenly there was a thump from the room. Hotch whipped around, hand instinctively going for his gun. What he saw was not trouble, but was Reid lying on the ground with the case file in front of him. The contents had spilled out onto the floor. Reid was trying unsuccessfully to clean up the mess he made all the while reading every word he saw.

Spencer was reading through the folder a thoroughly as he could while trying to pick up all the papers that scattered across the floor when he fell. He had almost made it to the chair when the dizziness took over him and he found himself on the ground. Suddenly a hand reached down to pick up the piece of paper he was reaching for.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked him. Slowly Reid turned his head toward Hotch and peered up at him.

"You said there was two unsubs. It makes sense, I mean, there was always two different signatures which is why the pattern wasn't working in my head. It was stupid of me to not think of this earlier, so stupid, I'm sorry Hotch. I mean you guys rely on me for all those statistics and smart stuff and all the stuff I know and..." Spencer rambled on not even thinking of what he was saying. The slow and short stumble toward the case file had worn him out profusely.

"Shhh Reid it's okay. Why don't we get you back to bed?" Hotch asked. Reid nodded and Hotch bent down to help him to his feet. Once standing, the two agents made their way over to the bed. Spencer collapsed onto the bed once they reached it.

"Do you need anything?" Reid thought for a moment, and then he remembered the fact that he had a fever and should probably drink some water.

"Water would be good." He mumbled. Hotch quickly walked over to the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water for the younger agent. Handing the bottle off to Reid, he got a quick thank you before the water was chugged. Obviously Spencer hadn't gotten a lot of water throughout the day.

"Are you feeling any better?" Hotch questioned.

"Not really, my skin feels like its sunburnt and my head hurts like crazy. But the nausea is gone, well for now." Reid replied slumping back into the bed. He was starting to feel extremely tired again. He quickly glanced over at the clock; it was 7:13, the time that the first body showed up 13 years ago. Reid felt that he was missing something about the case, something important, but as his mind wandered he fell back to sleep.

...

YAY Chapter 3! Ain't it a beauty? K I'm thinking of adding my own character, she would only be a helpful chick, or she can be more? Give me your thoughts! Also I might have to make up a disease for Reid, every time I look up his symptoms it comes up as withdrawal or a brain aneurism! Hell no! K so feedback is appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: A realization

VOILA! CHAPTER 4! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have been busy with exams and I had just a tad of writers block! I finally figured out what's wrong with Reid, but no spoilers! Also I am most probably adding a character but don't worry, she won't be anything but like a witness or something! K so there might not be another update in a while. Sorry for the inconvenience but I have 3 more exams to write and I need to get good grades! Now onto the story! Technically chapter but oh well! *Another disclaimer, I don't own criminal minds or any of the characters.

...

The dream started out completely normal, well except for the house made out of books. But what kind of genius doesn't like a house made of books. In his dream, Reid was sitting in a comfy leather chair reading a first edition of Dracula. It was written in Russian but since he was fluent in Russian it didn't seem to bother him. Suddenly the book caught on fire. Shocked he threw it to the ground, but since he had forgotten that his house was made of books, the floor started burning. Quickly he ran out of his little house and was in a whole different place. He was in the bullpen of the BAU. Slowly he walked over to his desk where he found an old book. It was a photo album. He opened it and started flipping through the pages. It was full of pictures of the girls that had been killed. They were numbered in order and when he got to the thirteenth, there was no photo, only a strand of brown hair. All of a sudden the realization of the thirteenth victim came to him, the killer had...

With a gasp Reid shot up in his bed. No lights were on in the room, and he could see Morgan's unconscious form on the bed beside him. As Reid's breathing became normal again, he noticed an uncomfortable feeling. He really needed to use the washroom. He wasn't exactly sure how he was going to make it there without falling over, but for now, he really needed to. Spencer took the covers off of him, and put his legs over the side of the bed. Surprisingly he wasn't all that dizzy. Quietly, so not to wake Morgan, he walked toward the washroom. He made it there without mishap and once inside he "relieved" himself. He was at the sink washing his hands when he looked at himself in the mirror. He gasped, he looked positively terrible. His face was a little gaunt, from not eating, he was pale but was still flushed from his fever and his eyes were glassy. He hadn't seen himself like this since he was going through withdrawals. Shaking off the shock he came to another realization. He was starting to get dizzy again. Spencer noticed he started to sway, he quickly grabbed onto the sink to keep from falling over. Then he felt the thing he dreaded most, a burning sensation in his throat that nauseated him. He threw himself over the toilet just as he started to heave.

Morgan awoke to a light in the washroom. He rolled over to look at Reid's bed and noticed it was empty. He smiled figuring that if Reid was feeling well enough to walk to the washroom he should be getting better. That smile was wiped right off his face when he heard the sounds of retching coming from the washroom. He practically bolted out of bed to help the sick agent. As he got to the bathroom, he heard Reid mutter something under his breath.

"Reid?" Morgan said, pushing the door open. Reid was sitting hunched over the toilet, staring at nothing in particular and drenched in sweat. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweat pants and it looked like they were 2 times too big for him.

"Morgan?" Reid replied, turning his head to see his colleague watching him with concern. Just as Morgan was about to reply, Reid started to gag again, this time though, nothing was coming out of his stomach. He groaned from the feeling of discomfort in his body.

"Here." Morgan thrust a cup of water at him. Spencer looked up wearily and slowly took the cup from him. He took a few small sips and was relieved when nothing came back up.

"What made you think that you would be okay to get up without help? Were you trying to escape or something?" Morgan asked, he was still extremely worried about Reid. The kid just couldn't catch a break.

"Morgan, I can walk you know. And no, I wasn't trying to escape..." Suddenly it came to him, the one thing about the case that had been nagging in the back of his head.

"Well you better not be trying to escape, we need you to get better and get your ass back on this case. Seriously though we should get you..." He was cut off by Reid.

"Just shut up for a second Morgan! Don't you see! ESCAPE! The thirteenth girl was never found because she most likely escaped!" Reid shouted. Morgan just stood there with a shocked look on his face. Although the girl escaping did make sense, why else had they never found her body? If the killer has OCD like they thought then he would never have just kept her or put her in a different burial site.

"You're onto something kid. Sheesh even when you're sick you still figure out things faster than most of us." Morgan muttered, "Should we go wake up Hotch and tell him now or wait until the morning? Hello, Reid? You in there kid?" Morgan asked waving his hand in front of Spencer's face. His eyes were once again glazed and staring at nothing. Spencer's expressionless face turned toward Morgan and he looked as though he couldn't understand what the older man was asking. Just as he was about to say something he put his head back over the toilet and expelled the little amount of water that he drank. Morgan kneeled down and rubbed his back as another bout of dry heaves wracked his body. Once they stopped Morgan got up and went to get Reid another cup of water.

"Wait..." He heard Spencer mumbled. He turned to look back and saw his young friend attempting to get to his feet. He immediately rushed over to Spencer's side to help him.

"Reid, don't push yourself." He muttered as he got the kid to his feet. Reid was swaying, even with the help of Morgan. As they were about to start forward, Reid's knees suddenly buckled, causing Morgan to hold fast onto his friend. A groan was emitted from the barely conscious man Morgan held in his arms.

"Reid?" Morgan cried, frightened as his friend slumped against him. There was an unbearable heat surrounding Reid's body, even Morgan could feel it.

"Shit, man, do we need to get you back to the hospital?" Morgan asked.

"No... I'm okay; just... can you help me back to bed?" Spencer asked, wincing from the discomfort in his body. Morgan noticed that wince and nodded to his sick colleague. He supported mostly all of Reid's weight and carried him back to bed. Once Reid was in the bed, a wave a fatigue crashed over him and he was immediately asleep.

...

The next morning when Morgan woke up he immediately went over to check on Reid. He was sleeping curled up on his side and looked flushed. Morgan could see that Reid was shivering under all his blankets but knew that if he gave the kid anymore it was bad. You never give a person with a fever more heat, even if they say they're freezing. Morgan methodically got ready for the day and was getting ready to go eat breakfast when someone knocked on the door.

As always Morgan looked through the peephole first, on the other side of the door stood Hotch and Garcia. He opened the door and let both into the room he shared with Reid.

"How is my baby?" Penelope asked, immediately rushing over to Reid's side.

"I'm not really sure..." Morgan replied as worry glazed over his features.

"What do you mean by that?" Hotch wondered.

"Last night at around 2:30 I found Reid in the washroom; he was hunched over the toilet and had thrown up every bit of nothing in his stomach. His fever had spiked again from what I could tell and it looked like he was having a pretty rough time. But he did figure out something about the case."

"And that would be...?" Hotch questioned.

"He thinks that the 13th girl escaped from the unsubs. It makes sense though, because if one of them has mental disorders, like OCD, why would he just keep her and not dispose of her body in the same way as the others. This victim, the 13th girl, ruined his entire plan." Morgan finished, looking over at Reid who had rolled over and mumbled something. Penelope was beside him and stroking his hair out of his face.

"Even when he's sick..." Hotch mumbled under his breath, shaking his head. Obviously he was extremely impressed with the young genius.

Suddenly amidst the conversing of their case, Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." He answered, on the first ring as usual. There was someone talking on the other line, and taking a while too. He nodded and 'mhmed' a couple times before saying, "Alright, we'll be there soon." Then he promptly hung up the phone.

"Hotch?" Penelope asked quietly, noting the concerned look on her boss's face.

"He took another girl, and left another note too. Dave wants Morgan and me at the station. Penelope you stay here and keep going through the files. Also I want you to look for any hospital cases that match the victims, look for all the injuries they had." Garcia nodded and got up to go get her computer bags to set up her temporary lair.

"Morgan, we should go." Morgan nodded and said a quick good bye to Garcia, before leaving with Hotch.

"Well, Reid, it looks like it's just you and me now." Penelope chirped to Reid as she finished setting up. In response she heard Spencer mutter something under his breath.

"Reid?" She questioned as she got up from the coffee table and walked over to him. Once at his side she heard him mutter, "I don't want it." Her heart sank; she knew where his dreams were at the moment, a place that neither of them liked. She started shaking his shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Reid, come one, wake up!" She shook him a little harder and his eyes flew open. In a flash he was sitting up in bed and had pushed Garcia to the ground.

"NO!" He yelled. Then the realization of where he was hit him like a freight train. He spun his head around and saw Garcia picking herself up off of the floor.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Garcia, I was dreaming and I thought, I thought..." he trailed off, uncertain of what to say.

"It's okay sweet cheeks, I know what you thought, and I'm okay, no need to fret." She mumbled while dusting herself off.

"Now, do you need anything?" She asked. He thought for a moment, the room was barely tilting, he wasn't all that light headed, the nausea had seemed to pass and his headache had lessened.

"Water and maybe some sort of food that won't get me sick to my stomach?" He asked. She smiled at his request, noticing that he did indeed look a tad better. But what Morgan said about what happened to him the night before still bothered her. It could just be the calm before the storm, she thought to herself as she went into the mini kitchen the team had stocked, to look for something Reid could eat.

"Oh and Garcia?" She turned to face Reid; he was sitting up and smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get me my book from my bag?" He asked. She laughed under her breath as she went to go get his bag and his book, all the while hoping that Reid would get better.

...

I love it when you all review so please do! Btw that totally rhymed!


	5. Chapter 5: The storm finally hits

Chapter 5! I'm not sure if I like it or not though. Anyway, reid and enjoy!

...

She woke up early that morning. Usually she slept in until about 11 o'clock, but today she felt as though she absolutely needed to get out of bed. First thing she did was turn on her coffee machine, she quickly noticed that he shoulder was still in an enormous amount of pain. Shrugging it off she went to get the morning paper. Living in Maine, she knew that it would always be stuck in the bushes, thanks to the terrible aim of the paper boy. She tugged it out of the bush with her right arm careful not to move her left too much. She carried it back into the house and got her coffee. As she walked into the small sunroom she glanced at the front page of the paper. Gasping she dropped her mug and the paper fell too. The cup smashed and stained the front page of the paper, it said:  
>"13 SPREE KILLER BACK AGAIN"<p>

She started shaking and tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. Her worst nightmare had come back to haunt her.

...

Since Reid said he was feeling well enough to eat something, Garcia went to the little kitchenette and made him some toast and butter. Anything extremely bland is always what's best for someone with a stomach bug. She hummed to herself while making the meal and occasionally glanced at Reid. Ever since she first saw him read, the awe of it never seemed to wear off. The way he would scan through a page almost at a supersonic speed was always incredible to watch. 'It's good that he's getting better' she thought to herself as she finished making Spencer his toast. She had already eaten breakfast with Hotch and the rest of the team; they had a delicious meal in the hotel restaurant. For obvious reasons that would not be helpful for Reid if he ate what they had.

"Hey Reid." Garcia called, causing Spencer to look up from his book.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Breakfast is made! I hope you enjoy it, and not puke it up immediately after you've eaten it." She chirped brightly. He chuckled ever so slightly as she brought the toast and a glass of water over to his bed on a tray.

"This is kind of weird." He said nervously. Garcia plunked the tray down into his lap and sat at the end of the bed.

"What is?" She asked.

"Well, having someone take care of me, I guess. You know about my childhood. It wasn't what I'd call an ideal upbringing. My mother, being a paranoid schizophrenic, couldn't exactly take care of me. So whenever I was sick, I don't think she really even noticed." He mumbled as he ate a few bites of the toast.

"Oh Reid." Garcia cried, "That's terrible, well it's a good thing I'm here to take care of you now!" Reid smiled but it was hidden when he took a swig of the water.

"Thanks Garcia." He again mumbled through another bite of toast.

"No problem, and now I have to get to work, and you should get some more rest, you still look terrible." She set off to go to her makeshift computer lair. Reid ran a hand though his hair, it felt greasy and so did he. He decided maybe that it was time for a shower. He told Garcia and made his way over to the washroom and he felt no light-headedness or dizziness. As he undressed to get into the shower he found himself, once again, thinking about his revelation within the case. Then he got thinking about something else. The real reason that the unsubs had taken the two new girls. He quickly finished up in the shower and stepped out feeling clean and refreshed. He got dressed in the washroom, thankfully he remembered to bring his clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that since it's short it will just go the way he wanted. He practically ran out of the washroom to tell Garcia.

"Garcia! We need to go to the police station, now!" He exclaimed, causing her to whip her head up.

"What? NO! Reid, you're sick, and I really don't think that making a little expedition to the police station will help you right now." She said getting up and making her way over to him. She reached up and put her hand on his forehead.

"You still have a fever, you're not going anywhere mister." She told him.

"You don't understand, this is about the case. I need to see what everyone has and I need to know if what I'm thinking is correct!" He shouted, his hands moving just as fast as his words. Garcia thought for a minute.

"You feel fine?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, we'll go but only for an hour at the max. You will sit most of the time and if I see you looking worse than you already do were going to come straight back here, no buts. Got it?" She asked. He nodded and grabbed his coat. She sighed internally; he was too much of a workaholic to be that young. She grabbed her keys and then they made their way to the SUV parked in the garage. While Garcia drove Reid talked nonstop about what he had figured out, He talked about all the different scenarios and all the different methods between the two unsubs. Garcia could barely comprehend half of it.

By the time they arrived at the police station Reid had practically profiled both unsubs. They quickly jumped out of the vehicle and went into the station. It looked like every other station they had been to. There was a conference room set aside for the BAU and Reid could see his team members inside talking. He motioned for Garcia to follow him and they were making their way to the room when a young officer stopped them.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The young man asked them.

"You met me yesterday? My name is Penelope Garcia." She said stepping beside Reid.

"Yes, I know who you are, but who's the pale guy?" He asked.

"My name is Dr. Spencer Reid; I'm a part of the BAU team. Now if you don't mind I have important information about the case and I would like to talk to my team members about it." Reid spat at the officer and the promptly walked around him toward the room his team occupied. He slightly stumbled when he was about to walk into the room but caught himself. Garcia gave him a look and he shrugged it off and kept going. As he opened the door he felt a little dizziness sweep over him, but he disregarded it completely, he needed to give his team the info.

"Reid! What are you doing here?" Morgan asked, immediately getting up and making Spencer sit down in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"Garcia, you better have a good reason for this." Hotch commanded.

"Sir, have you ever tried to argue with him?" She asked. He looked at her for a minute then turned his attention to Reid, there was something wrong. He immediately knew it just by looking at the kid's face, it showed discomfort.

"Okay, so why are you here?" Rossi questioned, looking at the sick agent for answers.

"I think I know why the unsubs have been kidnapping girls again." He announced.

"Well he's obviously kidnapping them for the same reason he kidnapped the others, he's or they are completely psychotic." Ashley commented, holding up the note.

"Let me see that." Reid muttered as he reached over the table to get it. On the note it said. "It's me again; well of course you know that. I hope that your team mate feels better; it would be a shame if he couldn't play with us. I would just like you to know that the girls I took are great, drugged, raped and begging for release just like the last batch. Please wish your colleague well for me. Love Mr. 13." Reid read it in less than a second but he still read it over a few more times. The unsub was referring to two people than to one.

"He wants her back." Reid muttered under his breath.

"What did you say Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He wants her back, the 13th girl, the one who escaped. He has to finish what he started. The profile suggests one of them has OCD right? And the other is a perfectionist. They need whoever this girl is, dead." Reid finished, getting up and walking over to inspect the board.

"He's right." Rossi decided.

"We need to find out who this girl was, and we need to find her." Hotch emphasized, "Garcia, I need you to look even harder than you already have. Morgan, you and Rossi will go onto the streets, see if you can find anyone who can identify someone like our profile, the unsubs need to be getting their drugs from somewhere. Finally Seaver, you and I will be going to the dumpsite to re-evaluate the unsubs. Reid, you need to go back to the hotel and get some rest." Hotch ordered. Unfortunately Reid didn't hear him. He was too busy fighting off the wave of dizziness and nausea that had suddenly washed over him. There was a small desk near the white board he was looking at and he was gripping it so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Reid! Did you hear what I just said?" Hotch questioned. Suddenly the headache that Spencer wished would leave him alone came rushing back. The pounding in his skull intensified the dizziness and before he knew it he was falling. He hit the ground with a thump and a pained moan slipped through his gritted teeth.

"Oh my god! Reid!" Garcia gasped. She rushed behind Morgan who had gotten out of his seat as soon as he saw the kid fall. Hotch who was closest to him fell to his knees and rolled Reid onto his back. Morgan quickly arrived on the other side of Spencer with Penelope standing beside him. Rossi jogged over and stood behind Hotch, cell phone at the ready to call 911.

"Hotch, should I call an ambulance?" Rossi wondered, Spencer moaned again from his position on the floor.

"Yes." He answered but at the same time Reid moaned the word no.

"You need to go to the hospital kid." Morgan soothed as Reid whimpered from the agonizing pain in his head.

"I, I, I don't need it... Th-the headaches... Happen a-all the t-time." He stuttered. As he grabbed his head with both hands and wished he hadn't eaten that toast.

"G-guys, I'm gonna be s-sick." Spencer slurred and he felt his stomach flip. Seaver rushed and grabbed the garbage bin from behind her and ran toward Spencer. She placed it in front of him and together Hotch and Morgan helped him into a sitting position. Once he was sitting he threw up the toast he had eaten. Once he stopped he looked around at the worried faces of his team. He was about to say something but he threw up again.

"It's okay Reid." Hotch whispered as he rubbed circles on Reid's back, trying to help calm him. He would do that to Jack every time he got sick. Suddenly the Chief Officer came into the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Hotch looked at Rossi and he got the massage. He made his way over to her and explained to her what was going on as he led her out of the room and closed the door. Reid was finished vomiting everything he had ate and was starting to feel extremely tired.

"He needs to get back to the hotel, Garcia?" Morgan said. She nodded.

"I'll go pull the SUV up, and I will get as close to the doors as possible.

"I'm going to go find Rossi and tell him what's going on." Seaver muttered, feeling completely out of place.

With Hotch on his left and Morgan on his right, Reid was hoisted off the floor. As soon as he was standing his knees buckled. Thankfully the two agents had a good hold on Spencer or he would have crumpled to the floor.

"Come on kid, it's time to get you back to your nice comfy hotel bed." Morgan told Reid quietly. The younger man barely acknowledged that he was being talked to as he was all but dragged out of the police station. A few officers gave the threesome funny looks but all the agents cared about was their sick friend. As promised Garcia got as close as she could, and it only took them a few steps to get Reid to the car. It had started to rain so they made their way there as quickly as they could. Once Reid was all strapped in he passed out completely.

"Morgan, go with Garcia, she'll need your help getting him into the hotel." He nodded and hopped into the passenger seat. As they drove away from the station the sinking feeling that Reid was sicker than the doctor said passed through Hotch. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe the doctor was wrong.

...

So there's chapter 5, and I must say that came out faster than I had anticipated. So I may need some feedback on this also opinions. Especially because I need to know if I should make Reid sicker or keep him like this. I would really appreciate some thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion

K so I haven't updated in forever due to an extreme case of writers block! Terribly sorry to all the people who read this story! But I finally motivated myself enough to get this show back on the road. Hope you all enjoy...

...

Morgan and Garcia were sitting in two very different positions. Morgan was sitting on his bed across from Reid, his legs over the side and his elbows resting on his knees. Garcia was curled up on the chair at the end of Reid's bed. She had her arms around her middle as if to keep herself together. They both hadn't spoken since they had gotten back from the station. They had returned at 3:46pm exactly, it took them about 10 minutes to get Reid from the SUV to his hotel room and he had been sleeping for 2 hours. So that made the time 5:46 or so. They hadn't talked, afraid to say anything that would have them thinking of 'what if' situations. So there they sat, just waiting for something terrible to happen.

Suddenly the door opened, Garcia jumped and Morgan whipped his head around. Hotch and Rossi walked into the room. Both Morgan and Garcia let out the breath they'd been holding.

"How is he?" Hotch asked as he cast a worried glance at the all too still young agent.

"He hasn't woken up, hasn't mumbled, hasn't snored, he hasn't even moved! It's like he's in a coma!" Garcia cried. She couldn't help but notice that everyone else in the room visibly flinched at her words.

"I still say we should get him back to the hospital. The symptoms he has, they're not flu symptoms." Rossi said.

"I agree with you man, the doctor obviously got it wrong." Morgan grumbled.

"But Reid said he didn't need to go back to the hospital, that he just needed sleep." Hotch disagreed.

"Oh come on Hotch. Reid always downplays things; I can name so many instances. His headaches for one, how much the Hankel case got to him, and so much more. You know just as well as I do not to trust him when he says 'I'm fine' it's always a lie." Morgan practically shouted. Hotch and Rossi silently agreed while Garcia was furiously nodding her head.

Unfortunately unknown to them, Reid was having a nightmare. Although his body didn't show it, he was struggling in his mind to break free. In his dream there was no light, everything and everywhere was pitch black. His whole body was bound by something, he couldn't move. He was gagged and couldn't make a sound. But he could still hear. Sadly he didn't want to; he could hear the screams of pain as someone was tortured. He could hear the creepy echoing footsteps that were circling him. But worst of all he could hear the voices talking around him. They sounded like they were diagnosing him. He kept hearing the word schizophrenia being mentioned repeatedly. He tried to scream, he tried to get away but he couldn't, nothing happened every single time.

As the team argued, in Reid's nightmare his bindings had come loose, giving him motion. He rolled over in his bed; the team still hadn't noticed anything. Since, in the nightmare, his bindings were loose he reached up and pulled the gag out of his mouth. That gave him the power to speak, which in a way was bad.

"NO!" Reid shouted. The rest of the team whipped around to see him rolling restlessly. Immediately Garcia rushed to his side, only to be pulled back by Morgan when Reid punched the air.

"Leave me alone! I'm not crazy! I'm not!" He yelled. Morgan grabbed his arms and pinned them down, while Hotch calmly tried to wake Spencer up.

"Reid! Wake up, it's a dream, it's just a dream!" He exclaimed. Although the way they were going about trying to wake him up was rather harsh, it worked. Reid's eyes flew open and he gasped. Morgan immediately released his arms. He sat up in a flash; his breathing was heavy and ragged.

"Reid...?" Garcia murmured slowly inching her way back toward him. She didn't get very far before he scrambled out of the bed and rushed to the washroom. He left the door ajar and immediately went to the toilet to throw up everything he had left in his stomach. It didn't stop at that though; he couldn't force the nausea he felt to go away. Dry heaves wracked his thin frame and he could hear voices trying to soothe him, but they were pretty much blocked out by the ringing in his ears.

The team watched as Reid tried to gain control over his stomach. The dry heaving was taking a toll on him and they started hearing whimpers of pain slip through his lips. Morgan kneeled down beside him and started to talk to him, trying to get him to focus on something else other than the pain in his stomach. It was barely helping him. He started to sway and the shaking throughout his body immediately became worse. He had stopped dry heaving for the moment but his entire body was in pain.

"Reid, look at me." Morgan commanded. He hadn't responded at all. Morgan cast a fleeting glance at Hotch, Rossi and Garcia standing in the doorway.

"Rossi, Garcia, I want you two to go pull the SUV around to the front of the hotel. Morgan and I will help Reid down to you and we'll take him back to the hospital." Hotch ordered and immediately the others did as they were told. Just as Morgan was about to help Reid up his body stopped supporting him and he fell. Thankfully Morgan caught him before he hit his head on the tiles.

"Hotch, why don't we just call an ambulance?"Morgan grunted as He and Hotch hoisted Reid off the ground.

"First of all, Reid hates ambulances and second of all I want to keep a close eye on him." Hotch replied.

"So you don't think he'll be safe with someone who actually practices medicine?"

"No." He quickly answered. They trio had reached the elevators and were now just stepping inside. As the metal box started moving Reid moaned. The change of altitude, no matter how little, had affected him greatly. It brought with it a new wave of pain into his already pounding head.

"We're taking you back to the hospital, man." Morgan murmured to his sick friend then turned to Hotch, "So what, Hotch? Do you think that foul play was involved in the kid's illness?"

"Yes." They got out of the elevator and made their way to the front doors of the hotel where Rossi and Garcia waited with the SUV.

"Yeah, the one who said Reid was 'fine'..." Morgan sarcastically replied.

"Yes, well Garcia did some digging and it turns out his son was put in a mental facility for extreme OCD and paranoid schizophrenia." Hotch said, "He was found guilty to the murder of a young man who was just walking by him on the street."

"He fits the profile but he's in a home and doesn't have the same signature." Morgan muttered as they dragged Reid through the open hotel doors.

"The son, Terrance Michaels, killed the young man on 113th avenue and he had a military watch. The time he killed the man, in military times, was 13:13. Not to mention that he has been out of the sanatorium for a year." Hotch said. Morgan's eyes widened, they had just found one of the killers and his father was protecting him.

Finally they had reached the SUV parked out front. Together Hotch and Morgan hoisted Reid in and sat on either side of him.

"Hotch? Why aren't we calling an ambulance?" Garcia asked as she sped away from the hotel and turned on their lights and sirens.

"Because I need to request a doctor, one that doesn't have our possible unsub as a son." Hotch replied.

...

Sorry it's a little short, or long, depends on how you think I guess.


	7. Chapter 7: Diagnosis

Chapter 7! Please no flames it was super oober difficult to write, and yes some of this stuff is a little out there but please bear with me.

_..._

"_Because I need to request a doctor, one that doesn't have our possible unsub as a son."_

"You think the doctor that was treating Reid, did something bad to him?" Garcia asked as she drove through a red light, the siren blaring and police lights flashing.

"Yes I do. You saw the file for Dr. Michaels' son. A paranoid schizophrenic with extreme OCD focused on the number 13."Hotch replied. Suddenly a coughing fit erupted from Reid who had been strangely quiet until now.

"Reid!" Morgan exclaimed toward his younger colleague, "Just breathe man, it'll go away."

"S-si-sick..." Spencer gasped as his coughing turned to violent gagging. Hotch threw a bucket under his mouth in fear of something coming up. But he hadn't eaten all that much and it had all been expelled earlier with left him once again dry heaving.

"Were almost to the hospital Reid, hang in there." Rossi called from the front. He could in fact see the hospital's image becoming larger.

Immediately after he said this, something started to come out of Reid's mouth. Blood. He was coughing and throwing up blood and he couldn't stop. With what little voice he had left he tried to cry out for his team to help him. All they heard was sickening gurgling sounds.

"Oh God, Reid!" Garcia cried as she floored the gas pedal. They quickly arrived at the entrance to the emergency trauma center of the hospital. Hotch was the first to jump out, with Rossi following closely behind. They entered through the doors loudly.

"HELP! We need a doctor immediately our friend is sick!" Hotch shouted. Reacting quickly two nurses and an on call doctor, thankfully not Michaels, rushed out to the SUV with them where Morgan and Garcia were trying to help Reid out. The two nurses had wheeled out a gurney with them, one male with sandy blond hair, and the other nurse a young Asian woman. The doctor rushed over as fast as she could to help Morgan and Garcia with Reid.

"What happened?" She asked as she and Morgan lifted Spencer onto the gurney and he explained. By this time, Spencer had stopped throwing up but continued to cough up the blood. He could barely breathe without it feeling like his torso was being torched. He could feel himself moving, more so being pushed. His eyes flashed open and he saw florescent lights and a doctor maybe? He couldn't be too sure with the extreme sense of dizziness washing through him. He started coughing more violently which once again turned into heaving. He could feel the liquid, copper tasting liquid, rise up his throat but it was choking him. He couldn't breathe no matter how hard he tried. Suddenly he was sitting up and someone had their hand in his mouth, that reacted with his gag reflex and he was vomiting up the blood he was so harshly choked on.

"Dr. Reid? Can you hear me?" The female doctor asked as she tried to get Reid's eyes to focus on her.

"H-h-hu-hurt-s." He stuttered quietly before the darkness that had been gripping at that back of his mind consumed him fully.

...

Morgan was worried, understatement, he was beyond worried. As soon as he saw the kid coughing up blood which turned to vomiting, he lost his mind with worry. They were driving to the hospital as fast as they could and Reid became even more delirious. He was trying to talk to the team but they couldn't understand what he was saying through the blood exiting his mouth. The only time he had seen the kid cough up blood like that was when he had been poisoned with anthrax, not at all fun to see that time either.

"I need to call J.J." Hotch suddenly announced from where he was leaning against the wall. His normal pressed suit was dishevelled and his tie hung loose around his neck. In fact most of the team looked like they hadn't slept or kept their hygiene as of late.

"That's a good idea, she'd want to know." Garcia mumbled as she snuggled closer into Derek's side. They had been sitting like that since the doctor told them to wait. As Hotch was talking on the phone to their ex liaison Garcia spoke up.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" she wondered quietly. At her side Morgan stiffened, he had no idea how to answer that question.

"Penelope." Rossi said from where he sat with Seaver, "It's Reid, the strongest guy we've ever met. If everything he's been through didn't kill him, than this won't kill him." Thankfully when they had gotten there they found out Dr. Michaels wasn't working and he wouldn't be for the next week. But on the downside they would have to do tests to find out what he did to Reid.

"J.J is on her way here." Hotch said quietly. He still couldn't believe his youngest team member's life was in danger again.

"Spencer Reid?" Someone suddenly announced causing the head's of every team member to whip up. Hotch immediately stood up and walked toward the doctor.

"Yes?" Hotch replied. The doctor quickly glanced around at the worried faces crowding behind Hotch.

"Well I guess you're all his family then?" She asked.

"Hell yes we are!" Garcia said. The doctor just cracked a small smile in her direction.

"Well I have good news and bad news," she started, "The good news is that Spencer's illness is something we have seen before and we know how to handle it. The bad news is that it's an extremely dangerous mix of chemicals that caused his illness."

"And that means what exactly?" Rossi asked nervously from beside Hotch.

"It means it's going to take some time to develop the anti-toxin." She quickly assessed the looks of extreme stress on the men and women around her, "But you mustn't worry, it's being concocted as we speak."

"Doctor, what was he poisoned with exactly?" Hotch asked.

"It was an unusual combination of arsenic and aspartame. When mixed together these two poisons create an extremely bad case of the flu that, if not treated, would lead to death. Thankfully Spencer wasn't given a high concentration of the arsenic. If he had then he wouldn't be alive in this hospital."

"I didn't even know you could mix those together." Morgan muttered.

"Most people don't because only people in the sciences or who have medical history know the exact amounts that won't kill." The doctor answered.

"But what about when he was first in the hospital, with the high fever?" Garcia quizzed.

"When he first arrived, Dr. Michaels took his blood pressure. It was extremely high for a man of his health and age, which led me to believe that Spencer was under a high amount of stress. It also looked like that he had been sick with the flu for a while and had just seemed to be ignoring the symptoms. The high fever was a result of extreme dehydration. He doesn't seem to drink a lot of water, neither do you folks actually. Anyway I believe that the poison was injected through the IV Spencer had. It is a poison that is slow to take effect which is why it was 3 days before you were forced to take him back here." The doctor said. The team merely nodded a little dumbstruck about how anyone could have done that to Reid without them noticing.

"What about the blood?" Morgan asked quietly.

"Oh, since Spencer has been throwing up so much, and not drinking that much water mind you, his throat became exceedingly dry. This dryness made his throat irritated and when he started coughing it started to bleed. Because it was the tissues in his throat bleeding the blood dripped down into his stomach and lungs causing him to try to expel them." The doctor responded. That seemed to assure the team a little bit.

"Can we see him?" Hotch questioned.

"Of course, right this way, and I have to notify you of something else Agent. Your colleague has refused to take any type of pain medication, which in this stage is pure stupidity since his muscles and joints are in a large amount of pain. Also his throat lungs and stomach are bound to be in pain too. So he might not be all that coherent, and as I've noticed he's a little delirious. Once we have the anti-toxin his symptoms will lessen but he will still have a flu. It's going to be a long recovery process but I trust he'll make it through." The doctor said almost nonchalantly as she lead them through the hallways to where their sick friend was being held.

"Thank you doctor." Hotch said as they reached Reid's room.

...

She drove faster than the speed limit. She knew if she didn't tell the police what she knew then those girls that were taken would die. She knew that they wanted her back. Hell she always knew that eventually they'd come back for her. Which was why she started to prepare herself for that battle. She learned tons of different styles of fighting, she knew how to throw knifes perfectly to hit their targets, she knew how to shoot better than any marksmen, and most of all she knew how to control herself around heroin. If anyone injected her with it, she could fight off the addiction; barely fight it off most times. She had only willingly fallen down the junkie hill twice and both times she pulled herself back up. She could face them again, she knew it, and this time she would kill them before they killed anyone else.

Charlie pulled up to the police station in her sleek black Challenger. She had rebuilt the car herself and it was her favourite thing to drive. Her golden brown hair fanned around her face as she stepped out of her vehicle. She wore a tight black leather jacket, faded skinny jeans and black leather boots. She had her "work" duffel bag thrown over her shoulder. She could do this, she knew she could, after all, she was General Moscoe's daughter. General Moscoe was the current general of a Special Forces team that acted out of the Marines. Her older brother Jake Moscoe was Charlie's captain and she was his lieutenant. Her full name was Lillian Charlie Moscoe, she started going by Charlie when her mother died when she was 15.

At 16 was when Charlie was kidnapped by the 13 killers. She had defiantly fought against them and never showed any sign of weakness. Which was why they kept her for last, but sadly their plan backfired when she escaped.

She walked into the police station and grabbed the first officer that went by.

"Ugh yes?" He asked.

"I need to speak with whoever is in charge. My name is Lieutenant Lillian Moscoe and when I was 16 I was kidnapped by the 13 spree killer.

...

As soon as Hotch looked inside he felt his stomach drop to the floor. His youngest agent lay unconscious in an extremely unfitting hospital gown. He had wires and IVs sticking out of him and the steady beeping of his heart monitor filled the all too silent room.

Morgan and Garcia were the first to enter, going to either side of his bed. Garcia instinctively reached out and grabbed his hand, surprisingly Morgan did the same. The feeling of Reid's thin hand in his reminded Morgan of just how little Reid had been eating lately. The doctor had said that the kid was sick even before they got the case and none of them had even noticed it. Sure he had drank a lot more coffee than usual but Morgan or anyone else for that matter had thought anything of it. He could also feel the heat radiating off Spencer's body.

"Hey Doc?" Morgan asked quite suddenly.

"Yes?" She answered as she looked up from Reid's chart. Dave and Garcia hadn't even noticed she was in there with them.

"What's his temperature?"

"At the moment it's at 104.5 degrees but with the antibiotic we gave him it should be going down. I'll be back in a few minutes and then you guys should leave he needs his rest," She saw the protests on their faces and quickly added, "But I'll let one of you stay with him."

"Morgan?" Hotch asked from the foot of the bed. Morgan nodded his head he would never leave the kid.

All of a sudden Hotch's phone rang.

"Hotchner." He answered. "Yes... Alright, thank you Chief Arlington were on our way."

"So...?" Seaver asked quietly.

"The thirteenth victim just turned herself in."

...

K so chapter 7. Nobody berate me on how fake my little poison mix sounds but I mean seriously it could happen! I spent days researching drugs that give effects similar to Reid's and those two mixed together were perfect. And seriously it was either that or a Philippine Cobra's venom which would leave him blind and would have killed him in 30 seconds. Also terribly sorry if my Doctor lingo sucks, it's my first try on this. And another thing the whole coughing up blood because of a throat irritation is completely true, it was one of the things I stumbled upon in my research. Another thing sorry about the boring thing involving the 13th vic but you need to know about her for the rest of the story to make sense! K I think that's all I have to say! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: Who done it?

Hopefully in this chapter you can see that what Charlie feels is fear but she's covering it up and trying to be badass marine chick. Also Spencer! You better watch out! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, firstly I have been busy with my life right now and also the weather has been phenomenal. Oh I also rewrote this like a million times, so yeah, enjoy...

DISCLAIMER! I DONT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR IT'S CHARACTERSI ONLY OWN LIEUTENANT CHARLIE MOSCOE HER BROTHER AND HER FATHER

...

"You seem oddly calm for someone who was kidnapped." The interrogator said.

"Actually I'm not calm, I'm scared out of my friggin' mind, angry as all hell and I want some coffee since I'm going through caffeine withdrawals." Charlie answered calmly. Thanks to years of being in her Special Task Force team she knew how to hide her emotions when she was under deep stress.

Suddenly a man walked into the interrogation room, he was extremely expressionless.

"Hello Lieutenant Moscoe, my name is SSA Hotchner. Would you mind telling me what exactly happened 16 years ago?" Hotch asked.

"Not at all Agent, as much as I hate to delve into my past..." She muttered.

...

Once again Derek and Penelope were sitting on either side of the unconscious form of Spencer Reid. He hadn't woken up yet and it had been about a half hour since they got here. All they heard was the occasional whimper of pain that slipped through the young genius' lips.

"Why would the doctor poison Reid?" Penelope whispered more to herself but Derek answered anyway.

"To keep us busy while he tries to find a place to hide his son and keep him safe."

"Are Hotch, Rossi and Seaver going to go to the doctor's home? I did give them the address."

"Yeah, they said they were going to split up, Rossi going to the doctor's home and Hotch interviewing the 13th victim."

Reid felt fuzzy, if there was a way to feel fuzzy that is. He couldn't exactly figure out where he was or how he got there. After having spent the past 4 or so days in a hotel bed he knew something was different about the one he was in now. Slowly he moved two of his fingers, and then he tried to move his arm which resulted in a flash of pain running through his muscles. He groaned from the unnerving feeling. He remembered how his stomach hurt, and how he threw up everything in his body, maybe even his internal organs. He also remembered the blood, how he coughed it up and how it tasted in his mouth. So metallic. Then he remembered something quite strange, Tobias Hankle? He was trying to give him drugs and he refused, but he kept asking, which was weird because he had never asked Reid if he wanted them.

Suddenly he heard voices; they were trying to coax him into waking up. But he didn't want to wake up; he wanted to stay in the dark unconscious abyss. But he had to do something, remembered, something important. He struggled against the heaviness of his eyelids. Finally he woke up. The first thing he realized was he was in a hospital. Second, Morgan and Garcia were sitting on either side of him looking relieved. But why would they be relieved? Didn't they know Tobias Hankle was still trying to drug him?

"Guys..." Reid managed to slur out. His brain was in a haze that almost felt like he was high, but he was in too much pain to be high.

"Reid, take it easy." Morgan said as he saw Reid trying to push himself into a sitting position.

"Tobias... He... He... He was here! I won't take his drugs! NO! Not again!" Reid tried to shout but it just came out as a hoarse whisper.

"What?" Garcia asked.

"Reid, man, Tobias is dead." Morgan told him putting the pieces together in his mind.

"Morgan? Didn't the doctor say Reid was going to be a little delusional because of the fever?" Garcia questioned quietly all the while Reid was muttering about not wanting drugs.

"Yeah she did. I think this is why Reid is refusing all types of pain medication; he keeps thinking that Tobias is giving it to him."

"Stop talkin' like I'm n-not here..." Reid muttered. He rolled over in his bed and cried out from the discomfort in his muscles. _Hell on earth, holy crap this hurts, _was all Reid could think at that moment. If he was rational he would have realized that taking some sort of pain medication would be a good idea, sadly with a fever as high as his he wasn't rational. As he looked around the room, the earth started to tilt and the walls were changing color. His eye lids started to fell heavy and once again he fell back into an unconscious state.

"When is that anti-toxin going to be completed?" Morgan muttered. Since Reid was refusing pain medication, and the antibiotics the doctors gave him for the fever weren't working that great, he was extremely delirious. He was thinking that Tobias was still there and was trying to drug him. Morgan sighed and leaned back in his chair.

...

It had been 10 minutes since the SWAT team cleared Dr. Michaels' house. It had been 5 minutes since they discovered the dead body of said Doctor on the floor of the living room. He had been shot through the back of the head at 13:13 yesterday in military times. It was about 9:30 pm when Rossi called Hotch.

...

"Hotchner." Hotch answered while still in the interrogation room with the young Lieutenant. They had barely started the interview.

"Yes...I see... Thanks Dave... Good idea, tell Morgan... Alright." Hotch said through the one sided conversation. Then he turned back to Charlie.

"Now where were we?"

"I was just about to tell you what happened while I was kidnapped, and how and why I ever told anyone." She answered trying and failing to keep her face expressionless. She took a deep breath trying to steady her emotions, knowing that it was going to be painful.

"Okay, so when I was a kid I loved to party, I skipped a lot of school so it wasn't uncommon for me to not be there. I turned 16 a month before they kidnapped me. I was drunk and was staggering home from some older guy's party. I didn't even notice their car when it pulled up beside me. I was stupid, plain and simple. They hit me with something, I wasn't sure what. When I woke up I was in this place. It looked all metal and my hands were in cuffs that were chained to the floor. There were 12 other girls with me. Apparently I was number 13." She stopped and took a breath to steady herself.

"We can stop if you..." Hotch began but was cut off.

"No I'm good." Another deep breath, "I noticed that all the other girls were acting weird. I realized soon enough that they were drugged when those guys came around with needles and started injecting them. I was last on their list. I told them I didn't want it, I didn't need it, that I'd do whatever they said. They ignored me and drugged me with the heroin. I soon came to a realization that I was the more insane one's favourite. He would come into the cell, or whatever it was, and he would hold me. Like he would stroke my hair and he always called me 'Precious.' It was not right." Already tears were threatening to leak out her eyes. She may be strong physically but emotionally she was cracked.

"The girls were being picked off in their order. 1-13. I heard 12 girls die! I can still hear their screams." She shuddered. "A day before each girl was killed they would stop shooting them up. Withdrawal is like a form of torture, it burns throughout your entire body, mind and soul. Also on that day, they'd brand us with our number, on our lower backs." Charlie slowly stood up and revealed her burn to Hotch. It was a burn mark of the number 13 in old script letters that almost looked to be handwritten.

"When they took me off the drug I didn't beg for it. I wasn't going to be like the others and beg for something that would give those sons of bitch's power. While they were busy with Bridget, er number 12 I guess, I found a bobby pin on the floor. One of the girls must have had it in her hair. I used it to open the chains. Obviously those idiots thought that none of us girls were smart enough to escape so they used cheap locks on our cuffs. It was almost too easy to break out of them." She paused.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Hotch asked, still slightly absorbed in her story.

"My older brother taught me when he was bored one day." She mumbled absent minded. "When I broke out Bridget, she was still screaming. Th-they r-raped the girls right before they killed them. I still feel guilty for surviving, for running the hell out of there. I got away b-but the others..." At that she started silently crying, allowing the tears to leak out of her eyes and drip down to her chin.

"Why didn't you come forward to tell anyone?" Hotch asked softly.

"I don't know, probably because I didn't want to embarrass my father. He was, and is, a hot shot marine General. I just couldn't let him know I was weak." Charlie cried. At that Hotch stretched a reassuring hand across the table and placed it on top of her's.

"You telling wasn't being weak, it was being strong." He told her, letting some warmth seep into his eyes. She looked back and gave a little smile. With her hand that wasn't being held she reached up and wiped away her tears.

"Okay, so what now?" She asked.

"Do you think you could identify the men who did this to you?" Hotch questioned.

"Yeah, I'll never forget those faces."

...

"Morgan." Derek answered after he stepped out of Reid's room to take the call.

"_Morgan, we know who the unsubs are for sure. Lillian Moscoe identified them as Terrance Michaels and Tyler Crane." _Hotch said.

"Tyler Crane?"

"_Yes he's been in and out of jail, and juvy when he was younger, psychiatrists identified him as a sociopath. He was in juvy for attempted rape."_ Hotch replied on the other line.

"What about the doctor?" Morgan asked as he heard Reid wake up again in the room. He also heard the sound of him retching. He cringed, feeling sorry for his surrogate little brother.

"_He's dead, Rossi and Seaver found him in his living room. Gunshot wound to the back of the head." _

"Whoa, do you think his son did it?"

"_Most likely."_

"So what..." Morgan trailed off when he heard a commotion coming from Reid's room. "Hotch I have to go, I'll call you back later." Morgan exclaimed as he shut his phone and practically sprinted back into the room. He saw Garcia trying to calm Reid down but as he saw the kid's face twist in agony it was obvious something was wrong. He quickly rushed over beside Reid and tried to hold him down. Reid's eyes snapped open.

"Morgan, it hurts! Make it stop!" He choked out. Reid's muscles were in burning amounts of pain and his throat once again began to bleed from the force of him dry heaving beforehand. He was coughing and sputtering up blood when a nurse and the female doctor came rushing in. Reid's eyes were rolling back into his head as more coughs shuttered through his throat.

"Please move Agent." The doctor ordered to Morgan. "Dr. Reid, if you can understand me, I'm going to give you the anti-toxin." The doctor told Reid, and with the nurse's help she got the anti-toxin into his blood stream.

"Agent?" She asked.

"Yes?" Morgan answered as he watched Reid's face, still distorted with pain.

"Can I give him pain medication? Nothing with a strong narcotic but something to make him feel comfortable?" Morgan could only nod as Reid cried out when another bout of pain ran through him. While the doctor got the pain medication ready Reid's eyes opened and stared directly at Morgan, but Morgan couldn't understand what Reid was trying to say to him through his eyes. The doctor injected Reid with the medication and immediately relief washed over his feature as his pain subsided. Garcia who was still sitting next to Reid finally relaxed her shoulders; maybe things would finally start getting better.

...

"You killed your own FATHER! They're going to know it was us!" Tyler shouted to Terrance.

"It...It doesn't matter. I want my 13, I want her now." Terrance muttered back as the two men made their way to the storage container holding the 3 girls they had taken so far.

"Don't worry T; we'll get her back soon." Tyler said. He smiled as his perfect plan started forming in his head.

...

Okay so there you have it. My super full of settings and random info and crazy shit. Poor Reid, I felt so bad for him when I wrote this chapter. Also Charlie, I actually had to read her entire monologue so i could figure out how to change the words to make her sound more victimy. Hopefully she sounds much more like a victim now that we've delved into her head. Also I didn't research any less narcotic pain drugs, I just sorta made it up, sorry if that's incorrect! Hope you enjoyed it and once again sorry for the slow update!


	9. Chapter 9:Hopeful

Alright so this is pretty eh. But hey it's an update. All of this I wrote at midnight to 1 am, so forgive me if it sounds like ramblings! Onto the drama...

...

"Hello, Portland city tip line." The young officer answered.

"Hi I'd like to speak to one of those fancy FBI agents." The voice on the other line said.

"Um, I don't know..."

"Listen _officer_ I don't care about you. So if you ever want to see these young girls alive again, you will give one of them the god damn phone. Got it?"

"Yes, hold one second please." The frazzled officer replied and then quickly ran into the interrogation room where Agent Hotchner was.

"Sir! There's this guy on the phone demanding to talk to the FBI, he was talking about the girls that are kidnapped." The young rookie officer told him. Hotch stood sombrely he knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

"That son of a bitch called?" Charlie angrily and slightly tearfully exclaimed. She jumped up from where she was sitting and tried to follow Hotch out the door.

"Lieutenant I would appreciate it if you stayed here." Hotch told her.

"Please, let me listen in, I won't say anything. I want to know what they want." Charlie begged. Hotch just sighed, he knew there was no chance of stopping her. He curtly nodded at her and together they walked into the bullpen where the phone was waiting.

...

JJ walked through the hospital looking for the room that Reid occupied. After Hotch had called her she went straight for the airport, work be damned. Will didn't mind, he knew about her almost sibling relationship with Spencer. Finally she found his room; there were already two occupants besides Reid. Speaking of Reid, he was still conked out on the bed. After given a non narcotic pain medicine and the anti-toxin he passed out.

"Oh Spence." JJ mumbled as she walked into the room and to the side of the bed Penelope sat at. Garcia stood up and embraced JJ in a warm hug before letting her sit beside Reid.

"How long as he been out?" She asked quietly. Then she started stroking his hair.

"About two hours." Morgan replied curtly. He wasn't mad at JJ, more at himself for being so dumb and not noticing how sick Reid was.

Suddenly a low drawn out groan drew him out of his mental berating. Spencer had decided to finally wake up. He looked around the room in a disorienting manner; suddenly he noticed that there were other people in the room with him. He also noticed that all pain from before was suddenly gone, also his brain was slower, well slower for Reid.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice was scratchy and as he tried t clear his throat it shot pain through him. He winced; Morgan who was watching him caught the action.

"I wouldn't try clearing your throat again, kid. Since you were vomiting and coughing so harshly, your throat dried out and you ended up making your throat bleed." Morgan told him. Reid's eyes widened, he couldn't remember much of that, just the taste of the blood in his mouth.

"Hey Spence." JJ greeted. He turned his head to her, surprised that she was there with him. She had a whole different job; she couldn't be there spending time with him.

"JJ, you, what about your job"? Reid stammered, unable to find the words he needed.

"You and the rest of the team always come before my job, Spence."

"Oh. Why do I feel... slower?" Reid asked.

"You were given some pain medication at the same time they administered the anti-toxin to you." Morgan replied, and then added, "It was non narcotic." Spencer immediately breathed out a sigh of relief. He didn't know if he'd be able to handle cravings for Dilaudid at that moment. Suddenly he realized how cold he was, as discretely as he could he pulled the covers up around him. The room was also spinning and he was extremely thirsty.

"Can I have some water?" He asked. Morgan nodded and handed the cup to him, he took a few large gulps before setting it down.

"So what was going on with me?" he asked. Morgan and Garcia set off into an explanation that both Reid and JJ were listening to intently. Once the tale was told, a shocking tale at that, Morgan's phone rang. He excused himself and went outside to take the call.

"Is there anything new about the case?" Reid asked pointedly to Garcia.

"Yes, the 13th victim came forward to the police and told her extremely unpleasant story. Turns out she's some kick ass Marine special forces chick and can easily kick the snot out of our unsubs." She replied. Reid nodded; he knew that the 13th victim whoever she was would come forward sooner or later. Just as his thought finished Morgan came back in with a rather grim expression on his face.

"Hotch needs us back at the station baby girl. JJ can you keep an eye on him?" JJ nodded and with a quick goodbye from Morgan and a swift peck on the cheek from Garcia they were gone.

"Soooooo..." Reid muttered as he started to feel sleepy again.

"Maybe you should get some rest?"

"Yeah sure..." Reid yawned and then rested his head against the pillow, within seconds he was asleep.

...

When Reid woke again for the second time he was feeling extremely nauseated. JJ was asleep in the chair that was next t his bed and there was a nurse checking his vitals.

"Excuse me?" He choked out as another wave of dizzying nausea passed through him.

"OH!" She squeaked in surprise, "I didn't know you were awake, how can I help you?"

"I..." He gulped down the disgusting tasting bile in his throat, "I think I'm going to be sick." He mumbled, draping a hand across his stomach. The nurse immediately jumped into action and grabbed the basin that was sitting a little ways across the room. She thrust it under his mouth and Reid threw up anything and everything that was in his stomach.

JJ started at the noise of someone being sick. As she woke up she saw a nurse helping as Reid threw up. Once he was done his body was shaking like a leaf and all color had drained from his face.

"I thought the anti-toxin was helping him!" JJ exclaimed.

"It is, but since he had the flu before he came here and he's still in the early stages of recovery he will still be sick for some time." The nurse told JJ calmly as she wiped off Reid's mouth and laid him back down in the bed. He was still shaking and color was starting to come back into his cheeks.

"Darn, I think his fever is rising." The nurse muttered under her breath, "I'll be right back with Dr. Brent." JJ gave a questioning gaze. "She is the doctor that is treating him." And with that she briskly left the room. JJ went back to stroking Reid's hair he noticed in his semi conscious state.

"Jayje..." He breathed, trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Spence?" She asked. Her eyes were still glued to his gaunt face with sunken eyes that had dark rings around them.

"Thanks." He told her, and fell into a feverish sleep.

"No problem, I'll always be there for you." She whispered as she heard the sound of someone coming into Reid's room.

...

Please give me any ideas on what should possibly happen next, I have a plan but I'd love to hear all of your hypothesis!


	10. Chapter 10: Where 2 parties meet

Chapter 10, I have now bumped up my story's rating to teen for lovely swear word reasons. Please enjoy this tale of insanity and fun Reid whump.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about Criminal Minds, as much as I wish I did, I do not. I do however own the lovely Lieutenant and all her relations.

...

"_So what you're saying is that you won't give us back lucky number 13?"_ The voice on the line screeched.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. We know who you two are, we will also soon know where you two are, Tyler." Hotch said calmly. Beside him Charlie was biting her knuckles in an attempt to not speak out.

"_You fucking FBI AGENTS! Don't you get it? These girls will die now! All of them!" _And with that shouted the line went dead.

"Garcia did you trace it?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir, but it was to a pay phone 3 hours west of town." Garcia told him.

"Alright give the location to the officers and they'll go check it out." Hotch told her.

Suddenly Charlie exploded.

"Why won't you let me go to them? It will save those girl's lives!" She yelled.

"Because they're getting desperate. Soon enough, they will make a mistake and get themselves caught." Hotch told her calmly. "Morgan?"

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Please go with the Lieutenant to get some coffee." Hotch said, Morgan nodded then proceeded to escort Charlie toward the crappy police coffee.

...

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! Those goddamn FBI!" Tyler yelled as he walked through the door of the storage unit. They were keeping the girls in a rented out storage unit, it was close to the motel where Tyler and Terrance were keeping residence.

"They're not giving precious back?" Terrance asked solemnly while he administered the drug to one of the 3 girls in their possession. Terrance had his father's bloodstained lab coat on. When they had killed his father he had just gotten home from the hospital, and Terrance being as strange as he was, stole it.

After he finished administering the drug he got to his feet, but suddenly something fell out of his pocket. He bent down to pick it up and saw that it was a small piece of paper with writing on it.

"Terry, what's that?" Tyler asked while snatching it away. He read the note and smiled, this was just the break they needed.

"Tyler, why are you smiling like me?" Terrance asked finally.

"Read this you moron." And so Terrance did and his fascination grew, on the note there was a name and a room number in the hospital, room number 113.

"It's a sign from beyond!" He yelled in excitement.

"It truly is..." Tyler muttered as he grabbed his and Tyler's guns and dropped the note to the floor. As they shut the metal door to the storage unit the light bulb strung from the ceiling swayed back and forth. One of the girl's, who was more lucid, saw the letters on the note. Whoever Special Agent Dr. Reid was, he was majorly screwed she thought slowly.

...

"So he'll be okay?" JJ asked Dr. Brent.

"Yes. The anti-toxin is acting like his defender. It's making his body try to expel what it can't. In other words half of his healing is from the anti-toxin and the other half is from himself and his immune system." She answered while checking Reid's charts. Reid was once again asleep, he had a small fever of 100 degrees but it was nothing major.

"So he has the flu, to get rid of the poison?" JJ supplied.

"I guess that's one way to put it." The Doctor said chuckling. The doc finished Reid's mini check-up and left JJ.

"You have it rough Spence." JJ muttered.

"You have no idea." Reid murmured.

"Oh I didn't know you were awake."

"Well I am, and I really wish I wasn't." He said absentmindedly rubbing his head. The headache hadn't come back which was a plus, but the nausea, fever and vomiting were stuff he could live without.

"Do you need anything?" JJ asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know! All I know is that I want to be done with this!" Reid snapped. He was tired of being stuck in a bed all hours of the day, not being able to do his work. He was just proving to everyone that he was weak.

"Okay..." JJ said quietly. She wasn't exactly sure what to tell Spencer after that small little rant.

"I'm sorry, it's just extremely frustrating for me to be stuck here, while the team is out catching the unsubs. Doing work that I'm supposed to be helping them with. UGH! I just wish I wasn't so damn weak!" Spencer cried. JJ's face softened, she knew Reid had problems with the concept of being weaker.

"Spence, you're not weak. Everyone gets sick; you're no exception to that. So trust me, you are not in the least weak." She smiled and put a reassuring hand on his. He gave a small smile back in her direction.

"JJ?" He asked.

"Yeah, Spence?"

"Could you call Hotch and see what's going on? I promise I won't try to do any work. I just want to know what's going on and where they're at." He asked with pleading eyes.

"I guess..." she said and then proceeded to dig out her phone. She dialled Hotch's number and put the phone on speaker.

"_Hotchner."_ The voice answered.

"Hey Hotch, its Reid and JJ, were curious to what's going on." Reid said with his scratchy voice.

"_You shouldn't be asking that Reid, you're supposed to be resting. You were poisoned after all."_ Hotch replied sternly.

"I know, but I really want to try to be the least bit helpful." Reid muttered. JJ lightly smiled at the pouting kid look he had going on.

"_Fine I'll give you some information but not anything we haven't already figured out."_ Hotch told him, _"So the 13__th__ vic's name is Lieutenant Lillian Moscoe. She works in some top secret part of the Marines. She can't tell us anything else because her work is classified. When she was 16 she was kidnapped and sexually assaulted by Terrance Michaels and Tyler Crane. There was never any penetration, but she said, and I quote, quite a lot of groping. They also drugged her with heroin; she was put into rehab by her father who found out via her older brother. Since then she has been in and out of university courses and she has traveled around due to her work."_

"_Michaels and Crane want her back so they can finish what they started 13 years ago. They are willing to trade the 3 girls for her. But we are not going to let Lt. Moscoe turn herself over to them because we are waiting for them to get desperate enough to make a mistake."_ Hotch finished. Reid was nodding his head in agreement, it did sound like a good plan. Also they weren't going to endanger Lt. Moscoe's life at all.

"Thanks Hotch, for letting me know what's going on." Reid said then let out a huge yawn. He realized he was getting tired, very tired. All the sickness he had been through in the past few days was really taking a toll on him. He slowly sunk back into the pillows and struggled to keep his eyes open. JJ noticed this and turned the phone off speaker then went into the hallway to update Hotch on Reid's condition. While she was talking she looked back to see Reid completely asleep with a peaceful look o his face.

...

"Hi there, can I point you two in a certain direction?" The pretty nurse asked Tyler.

"Yes we're looking for room 113. You wouldn't happen to know where that is...?" He politely asked her. Terrance was standing beside him and was trying extremely hard to stand still.

"Yes, it's straight down that hall and to the left." She indicated with her finger which hall.

"Thank you ma'am, and may I say you are far too lovely to be a nurse." He smiled and winked at her as he and Terry made their way toward the hall. The nurse blushed and turned back to her work.

JJ had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and Reid was still asleep. Suddenly he heard a crash in the room and his eyes snapped open. The first thing he noticed was there were two other people in the room with him, the second thing he noticed was he was staring straight into the barrel of a gun.

"Get up and get dressed _doctor_ were going for a little drive." Tyler said and Terrance smiled from behind him and took out a small needle filled with Heroin.

...

OOOOOH look at me making a cliff hanger. Yes I know Reid did Dilaudid, but that's technically drug store Heroin, so... Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did...


	11. Chapter 11: The Reid effect in action

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I do however own Charlie, her family and her bad-assness.

...

"_Get up and get dressed doctor were going for a little drive." Tyler said and Terrance smiled from behind him and took out a small needle filled with Heroin._

Reid's eyes widened. He couldn't do it; he couldn't fight off the addiction again. No, no, no, no, NO! It shouldn't go down this way. Why was it always him! Terrance was smiling at him from where he was positioned. Reid felt a chill go up his spine from the darkness held within his eyes. Tyler still had the gun pointed at him, and then he sighed.

"Look, Fed, we won't drug you if you cooperate, got it?" Tyler said, "Cause' I mean seriously you already look weak enough, possibly going through the agonies... What the hell did Terry's pop give you?" Tyler shrugged and motioned for Spencer to stand up. His clothes were sitting across the room neatly folded. Terrance grabbed them and threw them at Reid.

"Go get changed!" He ordered. Spencer immediately complied. They let him go into the washroom to do so, but the door was open just enough so that they could see him.

Reid changed as fast as he could while also trying to find away to give a message to the team.

"TIMES UP!" Terrance hissed as he threw the door open and roughly pulled Reid out of the bathroom.

Down in the cafeteria JJ was on the phone talking to Morgan.

"The doctors say that he is going to be sick for about two more weeks because it will help him expel the poison from his system." JJ told him as she started to make her way back to Reid's room. She laughed as Morgan told her something funny and continued down the hallway, completely oblivious.

"Hurry it up, Fed." Tyler told him as he pressed the barrel of the gun into his back. To on lookers it just looked like Tyler was helping Reid walk, which would have helped since he was so dizzy. He wasn't exactly sure if his fever went up but he knew he was starting to feel nauseous.

All of a sudden the two men pushed Reid into the stairwell and they started down the stairs. Reid finally found his voice again, as hoarse as it was.

"What do you want with me?" He questioned. At first they didn't answer, but when they hit the first floor they paused at the door.

"You're our bargaining chip." Tyler said and the shoved him out the door and toward the parking garage.

"We want precious back so we are going to trade you for her. Also those little insignificant substitutes we stole." Terrance said with anger. He ran ahead to pull the van around as Tyler kept pushing Reid toward the parking garage. The van pulled up and Tyler opened the sliding door. He forced Reid in, who was still quite dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up.

"And just in case you're going to try something..." Tyler then proceeded to pistil whip Reid. He felt a sharp pain on the side of his head then he succumbed to darkness.

...

JJ had just hung up the phone as she walked back into Reid's room. She noticed something was wrong immediately seeing as Reid wasn't there and his hospital gown was thrown on the floor. Her first thought was that Reid had secretly checked himself out of the hospital. But no, he couldn't because he was still far too sick. Second thought, something really bad is happening to Reid. She immediately called for the hospital security, and then she called Hotch.

...

Charlie could see from the look on Agent Hotchner's face that something bad had happened. She wasn't sure if it was another kidnapping or if their sick friend that Agent Morgan had told her about was sicker? Whatever it was didn't look to be very good.

"Wait here." Agent Morgan instructed her. She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. She watched as the two men exchanged some very heated words. At that same moment the two agents known as Rossi and Seaver walked into the police station. There was a little gathering of FBI agents after that and she could see that the bubbly blonde one was crying. Charlie slowly started inching her way over to where the agents were gathered and she caught a few sentences. They were mostly along the lines of 'those sons of bitches got Reid?' From how angry Morgan was she suspected that it wasn't the first time this 'Reid' character had been kidnapped. As the agents continued to argue, Charlie thought up an idea.

"Um, excuse me?" She said hoping to catch their attention and failing miserably. Changing tactics she cleared her throat.

"HEY! LISTEN UP!" She shouted in her best I'm a Lt. And can kick your ass voice. They all turned and stared at her as if they just realized they were in public.

"I have a plan, and yes it involves me. Since your agent was just kidnapped I hope you take it into consideration." She then proceeded to tell them the marvellous idea of handing herself over to them, all the while being armed and having the police and FBI right there for backup.

"I know you said you were waiting for them to get desperate, well now they're desperate enough to kidnap an FBI agent. So I think that we should go with my plan, don't you?" She exclaimed.

...

Waking up after being pistol whipped is never a fun experience. Waking up after being poisoned, sick for about 5 days and being pistol whipped is even less fun. As consciousness slowly and painfully returned to Reid he became aware of his wrists being chained to the floor behind him. Opening his eyes and taking in his surrounding he realized he was in a storage unit. He also realized the 3 kidnapped girls were with him and they looked pretty worse for wear. They were all beaten in some way and looked high as kites.

Suddenly an overwhelming sense of dizziness came over Reid as he struggled to sit up. Instead of sitting up the rest of the way and the puking up whatever was left in his stomach he laid back down to watch the room spin. Thinking about it, he might have a concussion. The gun had hit him pretty hard...

"Hey..." He heard a voice to the right of him say. He turned his head, wincing as the sharp pain sliced through it, and saw one of the girls awake.

"Are... are you ummmm, Special Agent Dr. Reid?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah I am who are you?" He replied.

"My names Amber, I was kidnapped first." She muttered quietly. Reid stared at her as he tried to think of something to tell her.

"Um, my team is going to get us out of here, I know it." He said. At least he hoped his team would get him out of there. He really hated being kidnapped...

...

Yes I know, slow update. But I did just start High school, yay. Anyway no I don't hate JJ but I needed her to be a little oblivious. Also there's going to be slow updates for the next little while but I'm almost done! HOORAY! Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12: And it ends with a bang

It had been maybe 4 hours since he was kidnapped. He and Amber had exchanged a few words every now and then, but since she was pretty high, she wasn't really into the conversations. For that matter neither was Reid. His head hurt something fierce, the walls had yet to stop spinning, and he'd thrown up twice. Most of the vomit was just bile from his stomach since he hadn't eaten anything in about a day. He was lying on the floor, on his back; his eyes were tracing patterns on the ceiling. He could barely see in the storage unit, partly because of the limited light and partly because he wasn't wearing glasses or contacts.

Suddenly the door opened and Tyler walked in, he was carrying a bottle of water for each captive. He went around to each girl and let them drink, without talking, and then he took all 3 of them out. Reid who had been watching the interactions with mild interest was more than shocked when he took them outside. But he soon realized that he was acting dumb, of course the girls would need to go outside, they needed to use the washroom somehow. Suddenly he realized it had been a while since he had to go. It could only mean one thing; he was dehydrated, and had a wicked fever to boot. He could feel how hot his skin was against the cold of the floor of the storage unit. His body was starting to shake and he couldn't contain the few pained moans that slipped out of his teeth when the shaking aggravated his strained muscles.

Terrance was peeking inside the storage unit when he heard Reid let loose another moan of pain. He smiled at the thought that his daddy was just as messed up as he was. He poisoned an FBI agent for crying out loud! If that didn't scream crazy he didn't know what did. Smiling lazily he shut the door and walked over to Tyler.

"Ty, what now?" He asked while Tyler helped the last girl into the blue portable washroom.

"We give the girls and the agent in exchange for lucky number 13." He said simply.

"How do we know they'll go through with it?"

"We show them their agent and the girls. It will mean we're serious." He then proceeded to take the 3 drugged girls and throw them into the back of his black van.

Reid heard the door open but was too tired to even move. The chains around his wrists were taken off and he was hauled to his feet by Tyler Crane. When they walked out of the storage unit, Reid's eyes started to water because of how much light there was. They only took a few steps when Reid's knees buckled.

"Ugh, Fuck." Tyler exclaimed as Spencer threatened to pull him down as he fell.

"Terry get over here and helps me with this dead weight!" Together the two psychos shoved Reid in the back of the black van with the girls.

...

They had just finished canvassing the hospital for any clues on where they took Reid. Penelope was searching the cameras to see if she could find anything other than the black van peeling out of the parking lot. Hotch was furious with the hospital security, did nobody watch the patients around there? Morgan who was also furious was pacing back and forth thinking of what he'd do to the sons of bitches once he found them. JJ was drowning in guilt because she was once again the one who left Reid open for kidnapping. Seaver was contemplating how her life would go if she switched to another team... Probably safer because of how Reid was such a trouble magnet. Rossi was sitting in a chair staring at the wall, keeping his emotions at bay.

While all of the agents were sitting around depressed Charlie was getting ready to "trade" herself over to Tyler and Terrance. She had her gun tucked in the waistband of her pants. All they needed was for the nuts-oes to call the police station for the trade. After the team leader had agreed they all sat around in the police station waiting. This was of course after they had driven back from the hospital.

Suddenly the shrill ringing of a phone interrupted their thoughts. Morgan answered on the first ring.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan."

"The trade will happen on the west cliff side now, bring 13 or we kill all the girls and your agent. Also only you Feds can come, no cops." With that the line went dead. Morgan relayed the message to the team and they all started to get ready. They threw on their Kevlar vests and made sure their guns were loaded. As they piled into their two SUVs they made sure to place Charlie in the backseat behind Morgan in the passenger seat.

"I hope your plan works." He told her. She smirked.

"Of course it will work; I've done this tons of times." Even though she sounded confident she was a bundle of nerves on the inside. She was about to come face to face with the men who kidnapped her all those years ago.

...

Sitting in the back of a van, on the floor, wasn't the picture of comfort. Especially when you're crammed in there with 3 young girls and you're so dizzy sitting upright isn't even an option. Reid pondered where they were taking him. He quickly gave up though, due to the sick fog that covered his brain. Suddenly they hit a bump which made Reid's stomach twist. He swallowed back the bile as it threatened to spew out of his mouth. Was he getting better or getting worse? He knew he was dehydrated, he knew he had a fever, and he knew he was tired enough to sleep for days. He had to stay awake though, he needed to be alert.

When the van lurched to a stop a while later Reid's eyes were barely open. He needed to stay awake, stay awake, stay... Consciousness was lost to him.

Tyler and Terry stood by their van, awaiting the arrival of the FBI agents bringing the girl.

"I want her sooooo bad." Terrance whined as he thought of what he'd do to her. He wondered what she looked like now: If she still had that little body that was so easily touched, if she still wanted the drug, if she was still as helpless. He hoped.

"I know what you mean. I hate not finishing something we started." Tyler muttered in agreement.

"Should we check on them?" Terrance asked, nodding his head in the van's trunk's general direction.

"Yeah, I'll do it." He said, walking to the back of the van and opening the doors. Inside the 3 girls were sitting up against the side staring at nothing. The FBI agent however was slumped to the side and was completely out.

"What the hell is this guy on...?" Tyler mumbled to himself, still thinking that Reid was on some sort of drug.

Suddenly he heard sirens blaring in the distance. He quickly closed up the doors and went back to stand beside Terrance.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Terrance replied as his ever present insane smile crept back onto his face. Two shiny, black SUVs were speeding into view. They came to a halt about 7 meters away from their van. Out of the first SUV stepped Hotch, Rossi and Seaver. From the second SUV JJ stepped out of the driver's seat and Morgan got out of the passenger seat.

"Hello Mr. Michaels, Mr. Crane." Hotch greeted in a civil tone, even though on the inside he wanted to strangle them.

"WHERE'S PRECIOUS!" Terrance yelled viciously upon not seeing her.

"We'll show you if you show us where the girls and Reid are." Hotch responded sounding as calm and stoic as ever.

"They're in the back." Tyler pointed to the van.

"She's in there." Morgan responded coldly.

"Get her out and we'll get them." Tyler told him. They both went back to their vehicles to get their people. Terrance helped Tyler get the girls out of the van first. He then told them to sit against the side of the van. Hotch remained calm even upon seeing them drugged, because if they were drugged there was a chance Reid was too.

Terrance helped Tyler with Reid. They literally had to carry him out of the back of the van. He wouldn't wake up.

Reid could feel he was being moved but he didn't have enough strength to help move. He felt himself being roughly shoved to the ground but he was leaning against something. He tried to open his eyes. The first try got him nowhere. The second time his eyes twitched. The third time he got them open. They were glazed over and everything around him was blurry. He could make out the shapes of Tyler and Terrance in front of him though.

"Oh my God, Reid." JJ gasped. He looked even more terrible than he had before. He was pale, deathly pale and his face was so very white. There was a stain of fever across his cheeks and neck. The black circles under his eyes practically consumed them. His eyes were open but they weren't focused, that much she could tell.

Morgan helped Charlie out of the car.

"You ready for this?" He asked; she just nodded not trusting her voice. She walked proudly beside Morgan and when she was in their sight of view she scowled. They were looking at her like she was a piece of meat. She hated it.

"Give us the girls first." Hotch told them. They did as they were told and handed the 3 girls over to Hotch Seaver and Rossi, who in turn helped them into the SUV Charlie had come from.

"Now we will give you Charlie for Reid." Hotch once again told them. Terrance smiled madly and Tyler let a small smirk grace his features. They hauled Reid off the ground and onto his feet. Tyler brought out a gun and pointed it to his head. This had everyone else, but Charlie and Terrance, draw guns.

"Whoa, it's just in case you try something." Then he started forward, as did Charlie and Hotch who had put his gun away. They met in the middle and paused.

"Did you miss us?" Tyler asked.

"Fuck off." Charlie responded viciously.

"Precious!" Terrance yelled suddenly and jumped at Charlie, his arms flailing out in the process. Tyler's finger tightened on the trigger when Hotch drew his gun. Charlie's hand reflectively went to the waist band of her jeans to grab her own gun.

A bang echoed throughout the cliff side.

...

Alright chapter 12. K so if anyone didn't get that "agonies" comment from the last chapter it means withdrawals! Forgot to mention that! Also I have no idea how many cliffs are in Portland, Maine, cause I'm a pure bread maritime Canadian. But I wanted a dramatic cliff side scene and by George I would have one! I hope you enjoyed! I might not be able to update fast again, but we'll see!

Love SpiderKate


	13. Chapter 13: The beginning of the end

FINALLY! A NEW CHAPTER! Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds, I only own Charlie!

...

A bang echoed throughout the Cliffside. He blinked once, twice, three times, his mind could barely comprehend what had just happened. His best friend, his partner, shot in the head. They had known each other for years, they even worked together! Shock washed through his brain as his friend's body slumped to the ground. He felt he could barely hold onto his gun any longer his fingers were so numb. His muscles started to tighten as a new emotion seeped into him, pure unadulterated rage. He so very wanted to kill, to get revenge. How could she do such a thing? How could she kill him? He wasn't doing anything wrong! HOW?

Suddenly the strangled coughing of his hostage brought him back to reality, as did the yelling of the FBI. He relaxed his arm and pushed Reid away from him. What was the point? Tyler figured that without Terrance there was no point. So as a last resort he put his gun to his head. Without Terrance there was no life. For the second time, a bang was heard throughout as Tyler shot himself in the head.

Charlie watched as the second body went down. Her gun was still smoking from when she shot Terrance in the head. She felt her hands shaking so terribly that she could no longer hold her gun. It slipped harmlessly through her fingers. The men she wished to be dead for so long were finally dead. Sadly all she felt was numb, she couldn't believe what had happened, her body and mind wouldn't let her. Her brain started to shut down and the world around her was spinning, just as her knees gave out arms caught her from behind.

"You okay?" The voice of Agent Rossi floated to her ears.

"Can you help me back to the SUV?" She asked quietly, almost innocently.

"Sure." He replied as he quickly shot a glance to where Morgan and Hotch were tending to Reid.

"Reid! Reid come on kid, wake up!" Morgan exclaimed as he held his sick friend in his arms. Hotch was standing above him with a concerned look. Ashley and JJ were off to the side, Seaver was making a call to the cops while JJ was crying.

"Morgan?" Reid muttered hoarsely. He opened his eyes, at first there were only black dots flashing everywhere, and then he saw Morgan's face.

"Thank god. Man you had us worried." Morgan said smiling. Reid may have been looking very worse for wear but at least he was alive.

Hotch was standing above him with a relieved smile on his face.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch asked him as he sat up with Morgan's help. Suddenly there were sirens heard in the distance.

"I feel... ugh." He explained. His head hurt, his chest hurt, his throat hurt, pretty much everything hurt.

"We should probably get you back to the hospital..." Morgan told him. Reid just nodded slowly, not exactly absorbing what had been said to him. His head had started lolling to his chest about halfway through the conversation, and his body had decided that it no longer wanted to sit up. The black dots were swarming his vision and finally they filled it up completely.

Morgan watched concerned as his friend slumped in his arms. His breathing was shallow and irregular and the team could only hope that he'd be okay.

The wailing of sirens soon drowned out every noise they heard. Two EMTs jumped from the back of the ambulance and went straight to Reid.

"How long as he been like this?" One asked Morgan as he helped his partner lift Reid onto the stretcher.

"He has been sick for about 6 days, but it had started well before we got here. Also he was being poisoned." Hotch told them seeing as Morgan was too busy being worried for Reid to hear anything.

"I'm riding with him." Morgan told Hotch. Hotch merely nodded and watched as Morgan climbed into the back of the ambulance after they had secured Reid inside.

More ambulances had showed up to take care of the 3 girls as well as a coroner for the 2 bodies. Hotch watched the flurry of action and soon noticed that Rossi was missing.

"Are you sure you're not hurt miss?" The idiot EMT asked Charlie for the "millionth" time.

"Yes! Jeez I just shot one of the men that had been haunting me for years and watched the other kill himself; I think I'm allowed to be a little shaken up." She snarled at him. He slowly backed up and ran off to his partner.

"You sure told him." Rossi muttered. He had to admit he was quite impressed with her strength. She kept her chin held high even after what she had just done and seen.

"Rossi." Hotch called from behind him. Rossi told Charlie he'd be right back and went off to talk with Hotch.

"How's Reid?" He asked after seeing not seeing him or Morgan.

"He's being taken back to the hospital as we speak, as are the other captives. They're about to go through some serious de-tox though." He said.

"Well we should probably go to the hospital for Reid then." Hotch nodded and told Seaver and JJ to take Charlie back to the station.

"No!" Charlie shouted, "I'm not going back until I know if those girls and your agent are alright. I know I shouldn't, but I feel guilty, I feel like it's my fault they were all kidnapped. So I am going with you." She stood firm and held her chin up. Her face screamed stubborn to the profilers and so they hesitantly agreed. The girls went in one car, the men in the other and they made their way to the hospital.

... I know it's been a while and I know this is a short chapter but I've been insanely busy failing school and having extreme writers block. Hopefully there will be two more chapters or maybe one, I'm not sure. Originally I was planning on making this the last chapter but it just doesn't feel right. I hope you enjoyed it and now you know I didn't abandon my story. Thanks to everyone who reviews and keeps a look out for HEADACHES.


	14. Chapter 14: Good times in a hospital

There was a flurry of activity when the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The doctors were getting prepared for the arrival of the four kidnapped victims, Reid however was first to arrive. Dr. Brent and her team of nurses and interns quickly started tending to him. Morgan on the other hand was shoved off to the waiting room. He was sitting in a cloud of worry when the team got there. Charlie was awkwardly following behind.

"How is he?" Hotch asked Morgan, who snapped his head up, surprised at being talked to.

"He was out the whole ambulance ride and no one has told me anything." He said in a heavy voice, his head falling back into his hands as he spoke. The rest of the team quietly sat down in the waiting room chairs, Penelope sat beside Derek and leaned into him. Charlie, however, stood awkwardly in the middle of the room; she didn't know the team at all and had no idea what to or say.

"Lieutenant?" Someone asked and she snapped her head up to see who had called her. Agent Hotchner's dark eyes were staring into hers with a deep intensity she had never seen.

"Thank you, for your help with not only getting Reid back, but also those young girls." He told her.

"What? You shouldn't be thanking me, it's my fault that they..." She was interrupted by Morgan.

"No we should be thanking you! Without you nothing we did today would have been possible, you shouldn't blame yourself. None of this was your fault; it was those sick sons of bitches fault. NOT yours." He told her, giving her a half smile.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dr. Brent questioned from where she had almost materialized.

"No, not exactly, how is he?" Hotch asked, getting to his feet.

"He's in pretty bad shape. They obviously didn't give him any water for he's very dehydrated. He's quite malnourished which is due to the nausea and sickness and he has a mild concussion from where they hit him. He also still has quite a high fever but thankfully he'll survive, I doubt he can get any worse, so he's only going to get better from here on out."

"What about the girls?" Charlie asked quietly from her place behind the team.

"We're going to have to put them through de-tox, feed them and hydrate them. They're going to be fine... physically." Dr Brent answered with a frown on her face.

"Do you mind if I see them?" Charlie asked.

"Not at all, their parents are also here and have been wanting to talk with you; I'm not sure if it's good or bad though. Oh and Dr. Reid is in room 415, we won't be putting him in a room labelled 13 again, trust me." She joked as she led Charlie off to a different part of the hospital.

/.../

"Reid?" someone was calling him but he didn't want to answer.

"Do you think he can hear us?" A cheery familiar voice mumbled from his side.

"I know he can Pen, he's Reid remember?" Morgan, that's who was talking, and Penelope. Even though he didn't want to wake up, he wanted to see his friends, so he slowly pried his eyes open. Immediately bright white light assaulted his vision. He blinked a couple times, trying to find his bearings, and was finally able to see somewhat clearly.

"Reid!" Garcia gasped and flung her arms around him, "I was so worried! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Garcia, you're crushing him." Hotch said while smirking at Reid's shocked face at the recent assault of love. Garcia let go and grabbed his hand tightly instead.

"So, do you remember what happened?" Rossi asked.

"I got his in the head? And kidnapped... again... After that it's just a blur of colors and puke." He told them in a tired voice.

"Sounds fun." Morgan muttered from the chair on Spencer's other side. Reid just nodded slightly and sunk further into the pillows.

"So what's my condition?" Reid muttered as he tried to keep his eyes open and away from the sleep that seemed so welcoming.

"Well, the doc says you have a mild concussion, you're malnourished and dehydrated, and oh I forgot, sick." Morgan smirked. Reid tried to smile at him but sleep just seemed like a better idea. He slowly let his eyes close and knew his team would watch over him.

The team was still gathered in Reid's room when Dr. Brent came in and checked on him.

"You guys look like crap." She commented as she checked his charts.

"Yeah, I don't think we've slept in a while." Rossi noted as he looked around at the faces of his friends. They were all slightly stress worn and tired beyond belief.

"How about this, all of you but one, go back to your hotel, and that special one can sleep on the couch in here. Sound like a good plan?" Dr. Brent muttered as she continued her work.

"Actually it does," Hotch said, "Morgan, want to take first shift?"

"Yeah I do. See you guys sometime?" Morgan murmured as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Yup, see you baby cakes," Penelope kissed Reid's forehead, "Bye sugar." She said while she kissed Morgan's forehead. Then she left with the rest of the team.

A few hours after Morgan fell asleep Reid woke up in the dark hospital room. More like bolted up, another nightmare had shook his dreams. His eyes frantically looked around the room for any sign of danger. There was none unless you could count Morgan's snoring as a sign. He sighed and lied back down in bed. He kept squirming though; the bed wasn't as comfortable as it was a few hours ago.

Suddenly a slight tap at the door drew him away from his squirming.

"Come in." He called his voice cracking like he was going through puberty. Damn sore throats. Slowly the door opened until a young woman's head peeked around the corner.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were trying to sleep, I'll just go..." She said.

"No wait, it's fine, I'm too uncomfortable to sleep anyway, and you can turn the lights on low and come in. I can't really see without my glasses and in the dark it's a lot worse." He mumbled nervously as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay..." She stepped in the room and did as he told. She closed the door until a crack of the hallway beyond was shown.

"So, um, you are?" Reid asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," Reid opened his mouth to ask why but she kept going, "If it wasn't for me you would have never been kidnapped, those girls wouldn't have been either. I should have just died with the others all those years ago, but no I had to survive. And look at you! You're sick and you've been poisoned and it's just all my god damn fault!" She cried, albeit quietly.

"Whoa hold up there. None of what happened is your fault. You have survivor's guilt and I'm pretty sure you know what that means. Also I get kidnapped embarrassingly frequent so I don't think I can blame you for that." Reid added with a smirk.

"I guess... I really am sorry though." She told him sincerely as she looked into his eyes.

"As I said it's not your fault, so I'm guessing you're the..." He trailed off not sure if he should say '13th victim'.

"Yeah I am. My name is Lieutenant Lillian Moscoe, but my friends and family call me Charlie." She stretched her hand in front of her. Reid grabbed her hand and shook.

"Dr. Spencer Reid." He told her.

"A Doctor? In like psychology I'm guessing?" She questioned.

"Yeah I have a PhD in mathematics, engineering and chemistry. As well as doctorates in..."

"I get it you're a genius and quite good looking to boot."

"Uh thanks." He blushed. He heard Morgan quietly chuckle from his right.

"Well it seems like your friend is waking up... I best be on my way. It was nice to meet you, Spencer." She said and made a sultry exit, laughing under her breath at the way Reid's face had looked when she said his first name.

Reid tried to control the blush that was spreading into his cheeks.

"OOH pretty boy are you blushing?" Morgan chuckled.

"NO, it's the, uh, fever." He exclaimed. Morgan just shook his head, still laughing.

"I think you have an admirer." Morgan told him.

"Oh shut up Morgan, you're just jealous because she wasn't coming onto you." Reid countered. Then he stretched, feeling the slightest bit better.

"So how are you feeling?" Morgan asked, noticing that the monitor beside Reid's bed only read 100.1 degrees.

"Better, for the first time all week I think I might be able to get up by myself, without falling down. Wait; has it only been a week?"

"Yeah, a week give or take, man I still can't believe that all this crap happened to you... again. Seriously is danger attracted to you or something?" Morgan chuckled again.

"I think you might be right about that. Too bad I still feel really sick." Reid joked quietly as another wave of fatigue rushed over him. Sleeping sounded like an excellent idea to him at that moment and his eyelids started to droop.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, then that stupid sickness will go away."

"Mmmmm sound like a good idea..." Reid said half consciously. It took him two more seconds to fall asleep. Morgan smiled as he watched his surrogate little brother fall asleep. Suddenly his phone rang, interrupting the peaceful silence in the hospital room. Thankfully all the effect it had on Reid was him rolling over. Morgan got up and walked out into the hall.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey doll, how's my baby doing?" Penelope asked from the other line.

"His fever's going down and he said he's actually starting to feel better, although he still looks like crap."

"Well that's good, in some ways. I'm coming down there to see my two lovely men as we speak. See you in 5!" She told him cheerily and hung up. Morgan smiled and went back to sit with Reid in the room.

When Penelope arrived she had 3 get-well soon balloons tied to a teddy bear. The first thing she did was bust into Reid's room and set them up appropriately.

"Awe my baby still looks so pale and thin. Have they fed him anything?" She asked Morgan with her hands on her hips.

"No but Dr. Brent came in here after you hung up and told me that they were going to try him with some food and see if it stays down." Morgan told her as he sat back down on the couch.

"So tell her when he wakes up?" Penelope asked.

"Tell who what?" Reid questioned groggily while rubbing his sleep sore eyes.

"Tell the good doctor when you're awake so we can try you out with some food." Morgan responded as he got up to go press the nurse page button.

"Is she sure that's a good idea?" Reid asked warily, his stomach twisting in protest against the mention of food.

"Yes I am sure." Dr. Brent said as she did that whole creepy materialization thing that she often does. In her hands she held a tray of food, bland and plain food, but still food.

"Here," She said placing the tray on Reid's lap, "I suggest eating the soda crackers first seeing as they are the most plain." He looked at the food with concern and slowly picked up a cracker.

"C'mon Reid, be a man." Morgan joked from where he stood beside the bed with a basin in hand... Just in case.

"Alright..." He said and ate the cracker. It seemed to go down fine so he ate the other five. The other thing that was on the tray was some plain rice. It didn't look so bad so he started to eat that. After the first few bites his stomach twisted into knots.

"Are you alright Dr. Reid?" Dr. Brent asked.

"Um, I think... No more rice or food now please..." He said in a muffled voice as he tried to keep what little he had eaten down.

"Well I guess it's a start. Also Dr. Reid, don't try to hold in your vomit, if you're going to puke, you're going to puke." She told him, and with that she took the tray and left the room. Reid however was still keeled over and holding his stomach with a hand over his mouth.

/.../

TADA! I didn't forget about this story after all, I'm pretty sure there's just one more chapter until completion! I hope you enjoyed it!

PLEASE Review, ya'll keep me writing that way!

Love SpiderKate

PS. If you'd like a good Reid addiction story, Check out Addiction Battle by brandiAnonymous it's still in the works and was only intended to be a oneshot, but I'm helping out a bit with it. So check it out, if you like it great, if you don't whatever. It's your opinion.


	15. Chapter 15: FINALLY

Okay it's an extremely short chapter which should have been a part of chapter 14 but whatever. Last disclaimer I do not own criminal minds I only own Charlie Moscoe.

...

It had been 3 days since Reid tried to eat the rice, and yes he did puke after. But thankfully he had been on the mend after that. He was still quite weak and could only eat a bit but at least he was eating.

Sitting on the edge of his hospital bed, wearing loose fitting clothes since he hadn't been able to eat for so long, Reid was preparing to go home. The case had taken a toll on everyone, especially Reid, and now that they got to go home things were getting better. Charlie, who had been worrying about everyone hang around with Reid while he was in the hospital. Shockingly she found all of his facts extremely interesting and always wanted to know more, to the pleasure of Reid. She also loved to talk to Rossi; he was very intriguing to her, especially all his old Marine stories.

"Hey." Came a lilting voice from the door. Reid turned and a relaxed smile graced his features. Charlie was checking in on him again.

"Hi Charlie, checking to see if I'm alive still?" He chuckled and checked his watch; the team was coming to pick him up in twenty minutes.

"Yes I am in fact, and giving you this." She told him as she sat down and handed him a piece of paper. He glanced at it; it was her cell phone number.

"Just in case you want someone to talk to who's not your team." She said. He smiled, grateful for her little gift.

"Thanks, and here," He grabbed a pen from his messenger bag and wrote down his number, "Call me anytime too, just mind the time differences, I'm grumpy when I get woken up early."

"Thanks to you too, it's been really great getting to know you. You're quite interesting, even though your team sometimes thinks otherwise."

"Yeah and you too, you're life is amazing, I was quite shocked you're from Vegas though. I would have pegged you for Washington."

"True, well anyway, make sure you call, Reid, or I'll hunt you." She gave him a short awkward side hug.

"I will, and God knows I don't want you hunting me." She smiled and shuffled past Morgan in the doorway, saying bye as she went.

"Wow Reid, new girlfriend?" He laughed and picked up Reid's bag.

"No!" Reid exclaimed blushing a bit.

"Whatever, get in the wheelchair, kid, it's time to go home." Reid grunted a complaint and sat down. They were finally going home.

About 3 months after they were home, the whole world came crashing down around Reid. Emily was alive.

...

See? Short. So yeah there's going to be a new story out sometime soon, and I hope you all like it. I've already started working on it which is why this chapter sucks so bad, I lost interest. So stay tuned.

Love SpiderKate


	16. Chapter 16:AN preview to sequel

HEY! So basically this is this amazing idea I've been wanting to write about for a while, it's featuring Charlie and Reid, I'm not quite sure if there's going to be a CharliexReid pairing yet so you're going to have to wait on that. So here's the preview of the completely unnamed story that's going to be extremely amazing (in my eyes) Tell me what you think! Also this is like the sequel to headaches!

...

He decided he deserved this. He could do whatever he wanted. The team obviously wouldn't care because they didn't even _trust_ him. He had already put the belt on his arm to help cut circulation. He already had the needle opened up and he already had the Dilaudid inside it. He lined it up perfectly to his vein with the skills he acquired after months of prior use. Just as he was about to put the needle into his arm he heard it, the three little noises that shattered his drug craving world around him. Three little knocks at his door. Then three more when he still hadn't answered. Then an annoyed voice that told him they were going to break down the door and kick his skinny white ass if he didn't open the door. Slowly and somewhat numbly he undid the belt from around his arm; he put the needle with Dilaudid in it down on his bedside table. He didn't even bother to remove the liquid inside; he had full intentions of using it later once he got rid of the unwelcomed visitor at his door. He quickly walked to the door; his face twisted into a scowl, and unlocked the deadbolt and chain.

"What?" He all but snarled as he ripped open the door.

"Is that really how you treat all your guests?" Came the familiar lilting voice that held the hope of saving Reid from using again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as she pushed her way inside.

"I told you I was coming to DC didn't I? Technically I'm here on business, but that business involves you, if you'd like..." She said turning to look him full on.

"...What?" He asked for the second time, almost completely forgetting about the drugs in his room.

"I'm here to offer you an undercover position, Dr. Reid." And just like that Charlie saved Spencer from himself without even meaning to.

"What?"


End file.
